


Like the roses

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·架空自设，注意避雷。·魔法师梗——是冰度的主宰与绚幻，是燃烧的火焰与灿烂。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 同理，顺手补个档w

01.

金博洋在注册在职魔法师四级证的时候收到了来自好友戈米沙的邀请信，一块小冰晶带着流星尾巴飘到他面前，金博洋抬手轻轻点了一下，冰晶肉眼可见地化成了一封信函。

泛黄做旧的信笺印着特制的花纹与印章，上面施加了冰晶魔法，间隔一会就有碎冰在周围旋转，透明绚丽，正中央写着隽秀的钢笔花体字，翘起来的字母都像是典雅的音符，最后落在“BO YANG JIN ”上，漂亮流畅。

噢，闻名魔法界的“明星”，冰属性魔法师羽生结弦的同款，几乎每个魔法师都喜欢在小物品上用点冰晶魔法，尽管那远远不够正主本人的魔法华丽炫酷，但总能带来一种能靠近偶像的心理安慰，便自然而然地流行起来。

但用在物品上的装饰魔法总归是人们所喜欢的偶像的附属品，金博洋倒是没觉得特别惊艳，但他还是控制不住将目光停留在绚丽的冰晶魔法上，这让他想起了那位魔法师本人。

 

金博洋还没来得及看信笺的内容，就被注册窗口里的工作人员催促着继续填写资料，他无奈地收起信笺，消掉冰晶魔法，将信笺小心翼翼地放在贴身的口袋里。

“魔法属性？”里头的工作人员问道。

“火属性。”金博洋右手打了个响指，一小簇火苗随即生起，有生命力一般小小摇动着，工作人员抬眼只看了一眼，就立刻被惊到了。

纯粹的火焰，没有一点他之前见过的任何火属性魔法师所带有的火系杂质，就如同烈阳一般，蓬勃富有生气。

不愧是以绝对纯度的火焰闻名的魔法师，这位工作人员偶尔会关注魔法联赛，得知面前的这位正是当今魔法界的佼佼者之一，不由得赞叹不已。

但他不得不继续工作，叹了口气，又问道：“申请等级？”

“四级。”金博洋收起火苗笑道。

不对吧按道理早应该是最高的五级了吧…升级速度不至于这么慢吧？

工作人员内心汹涌澎湃表面波澜不惊却带着疑问看着金博洋，对方在领悟到意思后只是摆摆手，不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺。

“我，我之前错过了一次升级考试，所以落后一点。”

“不过我可以在线升级的，我记得下个星期应该可以申请五级了吧？”

金博洋的目光落到魔法工会榜上目前排名第一的五级魔法师的名字上，下意识地捂紧放在心口口袋的邀请函。

 

隋文静在注销完本周任务榜高级小精灵的委托任务后碰到了刚注册完四级魔法师的金博洋，小孩从天而降，缓慢降落的样子让她想起了那些背后扇着小翅膀头戴着光环的小精灵。她飞到金博洋身边，跟他打了个招呼。

“嗨，天总，事情办完了吗？”

金博洋刚调整完自己的降落姿势，即使是魔法界的佼佼者，他的飞行方式仍然是一大弱点，这也是他在魔法联赛输给飞行飞的特别好但魔法属性糟糕的异国魔法师宇野昌磨的原因。他听见隋文静的声音，转头回了她一个笑容。

“完事了。等会去接小精灵任务。”

说到小精灵任务，隋文静想起了几个小时前为了完成任务从泥沼出来浑身黏稠难受的体验，害的她从韩聪那里借了大量的水晶才消去了那些感觉，为此她不得不还人情债，在这个周末跟韩聪一起去南边海滩度过一天。

让一个火属性的魔法师去海滩玩一天真的没问题？隋文静压下心里想撬开韩聪脑袋里看看他在想什么的想法，微笑着答应了。

不过没办法，任何魔法师都不能长时间待在克自己属性的一个空间里，隋文静在用水晶的时候内心闪过一秒的不适，却发现自己并没有想象中的排斥韩聪的水晶。

这不禁让她陷入沉思。

“怎么了桶总？想什么呢？”金博洋歪着头询问道。

“哦，我想起了刚完成的小精灵任务，体验了一把泥沼深渊，有点难受。”隋文静回过神来吐槽道，“我可不像你啊，天天跑去做各种各样的小精灵任务，乐此不疲，至于吗？在职魔法师都不缺什么钱的啊。”

在职魔法师是魔法界认定的能完美控制魔法属性与技能的一种职业，事实上算是真正的魔法师，他们可以自由接各种工作，包括没有魔法的人类的委托，隐藏在魔法界的小精灵的任务等，每个在职魔法师都有维护魔法边界的义务，还要随身携带着国际魔法法律书，当然比起那些拥有微弱魔法的魔法师，在职魔法师的权利与好处远比想象中的要好。

金博洋注册的四级魔法师证，已经是仅次于最高五级魔法师的证明，除去自身魔法天赋纯火属性的加成，他甚至还有每年魔法联赛夺得各种名次的奖励与奖金，闻名于魔法界，是个十分优秀的魔法师。因此隋文静纳闷，十分不解他为什么还要接这么多小精灵任务。

金博洋回答说，他要多赚点外快，多做点好人好事，才能在他的魔法师证上多加点小红花，早日在线升级成功。

为什么这么想升到五级？隋文静问。

金博洋脑海里浮现出那一场被世人传颂为经典的魔法联赛中的冰晶魔法，但最后只是笑了笑，没回答她。

 

打开信封看了邀请函的内容，金博洋对戈米沙的这种热情洋溢的邀请语已经见怪不怪，他有的时候也羡慕戈米沙的这种交际能力，总是能跟任何人聊上天并且成为好友，而他自己总是私下活泼好动表面却腼腆羞涩，这让他烦恼不已。

不过既然是戈米沙的邀请干嘛要用羽生结弦的冰晶魔法啊，明明都通街同款了。

难不成是因为他的偶像是羽生结弦所以才特地这么用的吗？

金博洋收起邀请函在脑海里胡思乱想。

 

好吧，他是挺喜欢的。

 

离戈米沙的聚会还有一个月，金博洋想先升到五级再做如何去远在天边的戈米沙庄园的打算，他飞到工会那边的任务榜上找到一份高级精灵的任务，划下任务单，他看得出来这份任务已经放了很久了。

 

“你好，来接任务吗？”一只花妖精灵躲在花丛里，看见正在靠近的魔法师，出声问道。

她敏锐地感知到对方是个高级的火系魔法师，属性温暖适合植物花卉生长，并且看上去长的不错，非常可爱。她的任务总是将难度提高，当然报酬也很高，比如会赠与一些非常稀有的宝石以便魔法师修行。

但很少有魔法师愿意来接她的任务，上一个来找她的人半路就回来注销了，让她心情郁闷了很久。

花妖天真单纯又开朗浪漫的性格让她幻想连篇，她想，如果他接任务的话，要给他一个惊喜。

“唔，有什么可以帮到你的吗？”  
金博洋认真辨认着任务单上面他没见过的花妖精灵的文字，想着自己的语言课明明没有不及格过，但硬是看了半个小时也没结果后他选择放弃。

 

02.

羽生结弦来到魔法工会的时候特地隐藏了高级魔法师飞行所带有的独特流星群，这是学了高阶飞行课才能有的技能，打心里说羽生并不是特别想要这样的效果，但是为了能提高自己的飞行，不得已他才选修这门魔法。

让羽生结弦闻名魔法界的不仅因为他华丽绚烂的冰晶魔法，还因为他流畅优美的飞行，凭借着这两样他一次又一次地在魔法联赛中成为第一名，并且让他载入史册，让世人赞叹。

其本人也有着独特的气质，这让他连续三年多被评为最受魔法界欢迎的高级魔法师，应酬，签名，发布会，让他产生一种自己要出道当明星的错觉。

他总是想低调地注销掉刚完成的任务，世界对他的关注太甚了，只要独属于他的流星群出现，就立马会被发现，他不想这样，可惜隐身魔法是禁术，否则羽生结弦绝对会是这个魔法的顶尖专家。

羽生结弦缓慢飞到任务榜前注销掉了最近一次任务，他接了一次小精灵的烹饪任务，因此学会了做各式各样的花饼，同事宇野昌磨吐槽说他在做花饼的时候周围仿佛冒出了粉红色泡泡，充满着奇怪的气息。

大概是小精灵神奇的魔法吧…毕竟很多小精灵都自带魔法属性，如果魔法师不刻意屏蔽掉，很容易中一些奇奇怪怪的魔法。

羽生是因为很少接小精灵的任务，一般都不会屏蔽，交完任务后他觉得很有必要提高有关防范意识，他给自己加了个屏蔽魔法，确认无误后想了想，往另一个方向走去。

魔法工会的天空常年星光漫布，暗夜与光交叠，配合着古老肃穆的建筑落下斑驳陆离，工会东面是任务榜跟在职魔法师注册所在地，而西面便是著名魔法联赛的比赛场。

羽生结弦飞过茂盛的树林，萤火光环绕在他周围，让他想起过去参加魔法联赛一群魔法师从这里过去有说有笑的场景。沿着路线飞去，飞到尽头，前面的树枝突然抖动了一下，随后整个尽头便向两边缓缓移动，展现的那端不同于工会的夜空星河，抬头入眼一片晴朗无云，今天甚至有灿烂日光，落在赛场上，耀眼夺目。

非联赛期间，比赛场随意向外开放，羽生结弦没想到此刻比赛场还有几个人在附近观赏。他下意识地向赛场看去，发现是几个低级魔法师正在赛场比试魔法，一时间电光火石，绚烂满目，他看到有火焰，冰雪，水流，藤蔓，都是些不致命的观赏性魔法，这在联赛中一般是考验魔法师对自身魔法属性的熟练程度，当然，作为魔法联赛的第一名，羽生结弦漂亮的冰晶魔法总是在这一项里得到高分。

但羽生结弦看着看着，眼前却浮现出另外一个人。他对那个人的魔法简直可以说是一见钟情，再见倾心。

即使那个人在另外一项常规的对抗魔龙的项目里因为飞行的短板而常常被人忽略其自身超强的能力，但他也还是注意到了那个人。

羽生结弦曾经觉得，世界上的魔法千千万万，总有比他的魔法还要厉害好看的魔法，但他发誓，他真的从没见过那么纯粹的火焰。

那么赤诚，那么果敢，富有强烈张扬的无限活力，高纯度的火焰从他的手中生起，化形，飞扬的火焰吹燃他的衣角，照亮他的眼瞳，完美纯粹的火焰，完美惊艳的魔法，那个少年滑着简单的飞行，在巨大的魔龙面前渺小脆弱，却让人无法忽视他手中小小的热烈火苗，仿佛下一刻他就要爆发出强大的力量，那一年的魔法联赛让那个少年一战成名。

 

往后羽生结弦每每想起那一场联赛，都会在不经意间露出微笑。那一年他第一名，那个少年第三名，他们站在同一个颁奖台上，他跟少年说我喜欢你的魔法，少年只是腼腆地笑了笑，看向羽生结弦的眼睛却藏有星辉。

羽生结弦又继续看了赛场，之后转身飞到刻有历届联赛得到名次的魔法师的荣光石柱前，往空气虚握了一把，手中显现出一块流光溢彩的小冰晶，他的目光向上略过自己在石柱上边的名字，然后停在一个名字，口中念念有词，随后将冰晶投进石柱上的那个名字上，冰晶触到名字前面的屏障上，顿时化为一小段碎冰。

荣光石柱有这么一个传统，如果有喜欢的魔法师，便可以用一种特定的魔法向自己喜欢的魔法师许以祝福，将天赐的幸运交给他，愿他前途光明，得到祝福越多的名字，会呈现一段时间的彩色，意为命运的眷顾。

目光停留在这个名字许久。  
金博洋。  
那个少年的名字。

 

羽生结弦这是第一次用这个魔法，他担心魔法会不会失效，会不会给金博洋带来什么坏的影响，但下一秒他突然感觉到风声急促，有什么正向他飞过来，速度非常快，快到他来不及反应，他只感觉到是有一个什么人正向他撞来，他居然下意识地张开手臂，那人便直撞进羽生结弦的怀抱中，羽生结弦没来得及调控飞行，便带着那人一起掉到了地上。

羽生结弦只感觉到那人撞进他怀里的那一刻鼻腔里充斥着玫瑰花的香味，像春天里万物生长的温暖，带着雨露的芬芳与爱情的浪漫，又像被什么击中了心房，让人想要拥抱与亲吻。

脑海里一片混沌，不过羽生结弦重重地摇了摇头，便清醒了许多。他低头去看被他抱在怀里的人，表情瞬间凝固。

他上一秒还在想的某个人此刻居然在他怀里捧着一大束娇艳欲滴的鲜艳红玫瑰一脸懵地抬头看着他。

金博洋仍然在状况之外。

四目相对。


	2. Chapter 2

03.

前不久金博洋还在月色花海摘完了最后一种红玫瑰，刚打开任务所需要收集花粉的琥珀瓶，突然狂风大作，吹开了一大片花海，花草叶打落在他身上，风几乎要将人掀倒。  
金博洋还在想好好的怎么扇起了大风，就感到有一阵强力将他往一个方向扯，没控制好平衡，琥珀瓶里面的花粉就洒了些在他面前，惹得他打了个喷嚏，他急忙将琥珀瓶封好，还没等他缓过神，下一刻他感觉到自己似乎撞倒了某个人，一阵恍惚就被抱在怀里倒在地上，鼻腔里满是刚刚洒出来的混杂多种玫瑰的花粉香。

我的天。金博洋抬头睁开眼睛看清楚撞到的人的时候感觉脑袋周围闪着星星。

空气里的玫瑰香突然浓郁了起来，还带着一种特别的香味，混杂在一起，像是某款女士们热衷在心上人面前特意洒过的香水，十分奇妙的感觉。金博洋眨眨眼睛，环顾了四周，又就着两个人抱着的姿势侧头沉默地盯了会眼前的人，他感觉身边的空气跟时间都静止了，只留下他砰砰作响的心脏跳动声，传到耳边，就像是联赛结束后赛场上用来庆祝的魔法烟花，好像立刻要炸开在他眼前了。

谁能跟他解释一下他为什么从远在北边的月色花海一下子飞到了魔法工会？又为什么会突然撞翻羽生结弦而且还被他抱在怀里？

羽生结弦只愣了一会，就先动了动看上去像是护着金博洋的放在背上的手，后者突然像炸毛一样猛的跳起来，涨红了脸直冲羽生结弦摆手，手里还捧着那一束玫瑰花。

“我、我、我我不是故意的，抱歉，我刚明明还在月色花海那边，谁知道突然刮起了大风，不受控制地一直被吹过来，对不起对不起！”金博洋急得说话都开始结巴起来，担心地向还在地上的羽生结弦伸出手，“羽生…你没事吧？”

金博洋说到羽生结弦的名字的时候，心里小心翼翼，却忍不住脱口而出。

他已经很久没见过羽生结弦了。

羽生结弦微笑着拉过金博洋的手，手指相触的时候金博洋意外地感受到对方手的温暖，羽生好整以暇地站起来，甚至还帮金博洋贴心地拍了拍掉落在他头上的花瓣与草叶，拍了拍他肩上落下的灰尘，最后用了个小小的魔法将两人打理了一遍。

说起来，自从上一次联赛结束后他躲在自己小屋潜心研究新的炼晶魔法到现在，羽生结弦也已经很久没见到金博洋了，但平时偶尔会收到来自金博洋以及其他魔法师的问候，事实上，他发现每当他一一礼貌地回过去，只有金博洋会立即回复，他的火苗信笺和他的独特字体总会让羽生结弦心生欢喜，那让他感到在他冰冷的小屋之外的温度。

“好久不见，天天。”羽生结弦笑着跟金博洋说道，“你看上去，长大了不少。”

明明过去才到我的肩膀呢，如今都这么高了。羽生结弦有种一天天看着金博洋长大的错觉，有些烦恼地想着。

“天天是在做小精灵的任务吗？”羽生结弦用手指了指金博洋怀里的玫瑰花，他看着那些品种各异的花，想着要收集这么多玫瑰，一定去了很多地方吧，他平时喜欢呆在自己的小屋里，泡泡花茶做做花饼，也很少跟别人进行过多的交流，但他会从金博洋的来信里得知他去了哪个地方旅行，哪个地方做任务，发现了什么新的有趣的地方，他突然也很想去很多地方，看很多风景。

最好是能有个人一起吧。羽生结弦若有所思地看着金博洋，想道。

“啊…是的，刚收集完各种品种的玫瑰。”金博洋向羽生结弦展示了下手中艳丽的玫瑰花束，“不过很可惜，因为刚刚的意外，我要收集的花粉不够，等会我还得重新收集一遍。”

羽生结弦了然地点点头，出乎意料问了句：“需要我帮忙吗？我是说，万一又出现了大风，我也许能帮到你。”

呃？金博洋诧异地看着羽生结弦。

不知道是不是太久没有见到羽生结弦，金博洋甚至觉得羽生结弦被他撞了一下后看他的眼神都不一样了，他有点担心是不是自己把别人撞坏了。

他有一种奇怪的预感。

金博洋再三确认羽生结弦的确没有出现任何生理上的不适，松了口气。

“不用了吧，我能照顾好自己的，放心吧。”金博洋觉得好歹还是自己撞了人，还让他陪着自己去一趟远门，终归不好的。但没想到羽生结弦还是坚持要陪他一趟，美曰其名说好久没出来了，陪一个人出来散散心也好。

其实你就是想出来玩吧…毕竟相处过后金博洋知道羽生结弦有的时候会像一个小孩一样热衷于玩乐，只不过羽生结弦极少向外展现出他的这一面性格，像是得知了什么小秘密一样，金博洋侧头偷偷看了眼在他旁边一同飞行的受万人追捧的明星本人，轻轻笑了笑。

他觉得春天的玫瑰开的好香啊。

告别并感谢了羽生结弦，并且答应有空去他的小屋品尝他做完小精灵任务后学会的相当不错的花饼手艺，金博洋降落到魔法工会已经有些晚了，尽管魔法工会的星空让人无法得知时间，他也还是尽快地到任务榜上注销了任务。

金博洋站在一处花开的烂漫的花丛前，向前一步将玫瑰花束跟琥珀瓶浮空起来，周围飘出了些碎光，碎光不断放大，直至完全覆盖了花束与瓶又将它们笼罩在其中，然后突然一闪，就在金博洋面前消失了。

一张花哨的任务单浮现在眼前，金博洋看见那只委托他的花妖精灵现了身，小巧玲珑的，手里居然还拿着一小份适应她大小的报纸，花妖抬头冲他一笑。

“噢谢谢亲爱的天天，这样叫你没关系吧，我才开始看魔法联赛，记得报道说可以叫你天天。”花妖道，“唔，以纯粹的火焰出名的魔法师，你的魔法真绚丽。”

金博洋听到别人的夸奖的时候总是会笑着露出自己小虎牙，他向花妖小姐致以谢意，顺手将任务单收进口袋里。

“这么多稀有品种的玫瑰花都被你找到啦？真厉害。”花妖收起了报纸又飞回花丛，像是在确认什么，然后现身激动地转了一圈，带起的飞行流星如同俏皮的音符，“我好久都没收到这么多的玫瑰了。”

她又将盛满玫瑰花粉的琥珀瓶搬出来，打开，拿出小魔杖凭空变出另外一个琥珀瓶，挥着魔杖指挥花粉装进去，半瓶的花粉，在琥珀色的瓶子里显得晶晶亮。

金博洋不解地看着小精灵。

“这些花粉可以炼制独特的香水，我们称它作‘神秘香水’，一般用在命运伴侣身上，比如让对方更喜欢你，不过如果你沾上了一点花粉，效果也是一样的。”花妖将另一个琥珀瓶递到金博洋面前，“你知道的，我们这些守护爱情的花妖精灵都会有独特的魔法，比如隔壁那只花妖会制作‘水玫瑰’，前天我看到有个水系魔法师就完成任务并学会了呢，如果天天需要，我可以给你介绍制作‘火玫瑰’的精灵哦。”

…好像有一些不得了的信息。

金博洋一边听着花妖精灵的话，一边有些吃力地在大脑里向自己解释，但好像无论他怎么想，反应都有点迟钝。

“为了答谢天天，我加了点其他的魔法，可以让效力持久，这一瓶香水就送你啦，希望遇到命运伴侣后能为你的爱情加分。”

花妖精灵一边说着一边洒了圈碎星光在琥珀瓶周围，还加了个金色的蝴蝶结，看上去非常浪漫，还隐约有些花香。

金博洋还没来得及疑问为什么自己接到了个守护爱情精灵的任务，有个念头便强势跳出来占据他的脑海，想起了自己那时候洒到身上的花粉，半秒过后有些崩溃地捂着脸问：“如果不是命运伴侣，中了花粉的魔法会怎样？”

“唔，那就不管是谁，都会立刻喜欢上你吧。”

“不过我也不清楚，按原理应该会这样，因为来找我接任务的都是有命运伴侣的呀，还没有遇到过不是命运伴侣还中魔法的魔法师呢。”

04.

韩聪拿着金博洋回来时见面就丢到他怀里说送他的“神秘香水”琥珀瓶，跟隋文静对视了一眼，又注意到小孩刚回来的时候茫然无措的样子，便担忧地站在金博洋房间门口听着金杨在里面跟金博洋的对话。

金杨强行进门后看着躺在床上看着天花板放空自我的金博洋，摇了摇头，转一圈往窗前挥了挥手，一道光缓慢散开，化成碎影幻觉，在黑夜里点缀了微弱却亮的星辰。然后又往窗台上的月白花盆栽里加了点木系魔法师专属的护理魔法，月白色的花顿时富有生机地绽放，与窗外的星辰夜空相互呼应。

金杨心情颇好，又顺手打理起金博洋的房间，几个魔法下去最后点亮了房间里的刻着冰晶繁复花纹的壁灯，他将铺满书桌的书页跟随处摆放的宝石余料收拾摆好，随手朝金博洋扔了一颗冰晶，小孩反应过来接住后握着冰晶愣愣地盯着看。

“送韩聪的那个香水，看起来是花妖精灵特制的那种？好像在市面上还挺难得的。”金杨从书桌上拿起一支冰蓝的水晶笔在手上转着，“你去接花妖小精灵任务了？”

“…嗯。是花妖精灵送我的礼物。但对我没有用，就送给桶总他们了，他俩不是刚成‘命运伴侣’了吗？”

“诶，大多数花妖精灵都是守护伴侣那款，你怎么去接这种任务啊？”金杨奇道。

说到这个金博洋就想起自己看不懂的那张任务单，拒绝回答金杨。

“…报酬挺高，有很多稀有宝石。”

“噢…我还以为你小子有对象了，特地跑去弄这些花样呢。”金杨大悟，“那怎么回来的时候一脸不在状态？怎么了？”

金博洋不太想回答。他翻了个身背对着金杨，但金杨显然不想让他郁郁寡欢下去，以往金博洋有什么不开心的时候，他总会主动找金杨开导。而金杨的木属性在魔法师里是少有的温和随性，哪怕是对着克自己属性的火系魔法师，他也能够做到很好的相处。

金杨看着金博洋的背影，叹了口气。

“跟我说说吧。你知道的，你江哥一向愿意倾听你的所有烦恼。说出来好受些。”

他等着金博洋开口。拿着笔百无聊赖地转了会，然后目光停留在书桌上一个精致相框上，照片拍的是正在联赛中飞行的羽生结弦，清朗的青年周身流动着华丽绚烂的冰晶魔法，流星群在脚下熠熠生辉，抬头入眼所见所踏，如同王者降临。

他见过很多次了，毕竟摆在这么显眼的地方，但每次看到都不免被吸引。

金杨知道羽生结弦是金博洋的偶像，甚至还是金博洋的梦想，尽管当今魔法界的魔法师们都推崇羽生结弦为永恒之星，他自己也挺喜欢羽生结弦的，但也不是人人能够接触到偶像本人的。

哪怕是联赛选手，过去了这么多届，估计能被羽生结弦真正在意的魔法师也寥寥无几。金杨想，金博洋就是被他在意的其中一个。

他想起了刚在金博洋房间书桌上收起来的拆分羽生结弦在联赛中冰晶魔法以及飞行轨迹的分析手稿，明显看的出来上面又多出了新的字迹。

也许是现在最在意的吧。金杨回想起以往联赛中他俩的互动，无声认同地点头。

他注意到金博洋在此刻出声。

“江哥，如果说，羽生，中了香水魔法而喜欢上我，该怎么办？”

金杨惊讶地挑了挑眉。他第一反应是这有什么好奇怪的，他看上去就很喜欢你啊。

但他不能这么说。

“不是命运伴侣也能中？我倒是第一次听说。”金杨看着金博洋起身用几乎人人都会的冰晶魔法点燃了刚扔过去的冰晶，纯净的火焰笼罩住冰晶，将其化开并且延伸在四周，冰的棱角触上腾起的焰火，相互吸引旋转，如同在舞蹈缠绕，最终同归化作粉末散去。

相克的属性用起来总是不如纯属性的魔法来的好看，但金博洋研究了很久，终于得到了让他自己的魔法跟冰晶魔法相互融合相得益彰的方法。不过只有私下才会这样用，他一般看着别人玩。

“你要不要也来试试？我身上的花粉还剩了点，过来抱我一下，你就能爱上我了。”金博洋转过头去看着金杨，挑眉示意道。

金杨摆摆手，不了不了。

05.

“不过我很同情你，只有确定了伴侣的魔法师才能看懂花妖精灵的任务单，我也是第一次知道没有命运伴侣的魔法师居然会去接这种任务。”

金杨听完金博洋跟他解释了跟羽生结弦相撞的事后，突然想嘲笑一番，觉得金博洋简直是意外中的意外，他想建议金博洋出趟远门到处飞飞看看能不能捡到稀有宝石，“没有命运伴侣的魔法师应该没有效果吧，这种香水魔法不都是增加命运伴侣之间的情趣的嘛。不然随便给你搞点都能喜欢上人吗？你那只花妖精灵怎么说？”

“她说她也不知道，她也是第一次得知还有我这样的…她听完我的经历，很模糊地说有可能，有，可，能，对方会因为这个，呃，喜欢上我。”金博洋此刻非常想回到他撕下那张陈旧的任务单的那个时候，并且摇醒那个时候的他。

你清醒一点你都看不懂上面的文字！！接什么接啊觉得有趣什么啊！你还不如去接那些跟大象跳舞跟猴子爬树跟蚂蚁生活让无数魔法师喊苦的任务！亏他接了这么多小精灵的任务，居然没有这点常识，他都想吞火晶自尽算了。

“可我并不想羽生是因为受到魔法影响才对我格外好。”金博洋失落地说道。

“那即使有作用，对非命运伴侣来说总该有时间限制吧？不然你现在出门抱一个就能撩一个，想想我冷汗就要出来了。”金杨想到那个场景，吓得打了个冷颤。

“不清楚，不知道，不想了。”  
他记得花妖向他解释说先将自己身上的味道去除干净，她也没办法保证效果，只能确认对方有施加过屏蔽魔法的话就不用担心，但这几天还是尽量不要外出，外面还是花开的春天，万一又招惹到了别的什么……  
金博洋离开床坐到书桌上，自暴自弃地摊开了自己的研究笔记，金杨看着那上面满满当当的线条字迹就头疼。他就知道天天这小子心思都放在修习上，典型的技术型人才。

得，想必他从来就没想过命运伴侣的事，估计都略过了。否则怎么可能没有这种常识。

“不过我觉得也没事吧，羽生看起来也挺喜欢你的。”金杨想了想，觉得还是说出心里所想好了。

“哪种喜欢？”金博洋奇道。

“就，命运伴侣的那种喜欢？”

“你清醒一点江哥。”金博洋失笑，“虽然相克属性的一对魔法师才能叫做命运伴侣，但概率也非常小，大多数人生来甚至没有命运伴侣。这我还是知道的。你会跟一个明知道没什么可能的人幻想是命运伴侣吗？”

“那韩聪还一直惦记着呢，人家一个水系一个火系，当初文静都不怎么搭理他，最后不还和韩聪一起吗？不照样过得好好的？”

“好吧，也不乏这样的案例，人这么多，属性相克的魔法师也很难发现对方刚好就是不排斥的那个人，因此也会错过。要不是桶总那次刚好发现自己并不排斥聪哥的水魔法，估计聪哥这辈子就悬了。”

“再说了，天天。明知道不可能，你不也还是在努力向他靠近吗。”

金杨拿起一块普通冰晶向上面施加了点木系魔法，绿意蔓延到冰晶内部，却丝毫没有反应，对比之前金博洋施展的魔法，简直是两种情形，“如果你没有想过，怎么会努力想将你的魔法和他的魔法相融合？”

怎么会这么努力去分析他每一次的联赛，分析他的魔法，分析他的飞行轨迹，然后不断地进步不断地向前，直到成为一个优异到众人皆惊叹的魔法师？

哪怕这种市面上到处有的冰晶同款只是像普通宝石一样，任何属性的魔法师都能用学到的冰晶魔法去催化，你也还是去改变，去加进自己的火焰去改变，创造出一个新的魔法。

金博洋没有说话，他看向那张摆在书桌最显眼处的相框，伸出手触摸，在接触到的那一刻相框周围突然环绕出一连串碎冰流星，静静流淌在星辰之下，这是他第一次在联赛后跟他见面的时候对方送给他的，他本意是只想要个签名，清朗的少年却送给他一个独一无二的魔法，外加一个轻轻的拥抱。

他像是在思考什么，如丝绸般轻柔的流火从他触摸相框的手指间流出，跟着碎冰一同交缠绕圈，在相碰相融之间徘徊，形成华丽螺旋，又不断分开，最后殊途同归碰在一起，化成细碎的光影。

他一直在不断向那个人靠近。

“我从来没有想过命运伴侣啊，更没有想过把他想成命运伴侣。”金博洋合上面前的笔记，认真地看着金杨，“毕竟概率太小了，我不细想没有把握的事情。”

但他是我最初也是最终的梦想，他让我感到压力与动力，因此不断地去改变自己，成为自己。

如果非要说的话，就是想靠近，想跟他一起玩，想跟他并肩，想跟他看最高的山脉与最宽阔的河流，想跟他分享所有的开心与不开心。

“江哥，他是不一样的，不一样的。”

 

这几天金博洋担心花粉魔法没有失效，跟金杨都要保持十米外远，也没有像以往一样飞出去接小精灵任务，哪怕隋文静确定一定以及肯定他身上已经没有花香，他也还是担忧的躲了好几天才出门，却不想竟然记错了下个星期的五级魔法师注册时间，等他搞定一切注册材料到工作窗口面前的时候，眼熟的工作人员收起正在看的报纸，冲他笑了笑。

“嘿天天，你错过了，注册时间在昨天下午。”

金博洋听见工作人员叫他天天，恍惚地愣了会，为什么都开始叫我小名了？而且这位先生看上去特别友善，难不成，我那天带着花粉路过了这里？

打住打住！金博洋阻止自己想下去，相信金杨说的花粉对非命运伴侣的人是无效的！

但他想到那天撞了许久不见的羽生结弦后对方温柔的表情和与以往不一样的热情，开始发愁。

这到底是怎么回事啊？

默默记好下个月的五级魔法师注册时间，看了眼露出职业性礼貌微笑的工作人员，金博洋发着愁走了。

 

发愁一直延续到要去赴戈米沙的邀请的日子。受邀的金博洋一行人从魔法大陆东边开始启程，算算到北端戈米沙的庄园的时间，快的话大概要三天。

期间金博洋每隔一个小时就会问金杨一句自己身上有没有花香，同时远离试用了点自己送的香水的韩聪跟隋文静，他巴不得想把自己给真空包装起来，最好能时刻给自己来一个打扫厨房常用的全面清洁魔法。

他可不想在跟羽生结弦相处的时候又出什么意外。期望至少能毫无心理负担地聊上一会。

他也不想因为自己的意外而影响羽生对自己命运伴侣的判断，他们也是相克的属性，但并不是所有相克的魔法师都是命运伴侣，在魔法联赛中人们也常常会将相克的魔法师分派分析讨论，技术型的金博洋跟全能型的羽生结弦一向很少并一起讨论。

不过他并没有把握魔法到底有没有失效，没有人能跟他解释并且给个安心的答案，对于命运伴侣来说，香水不存在失效的问题，它只会在伴侣每天相处的日子里增加甜蜜，毕竟相克的属性相处起来总是有些麻烦，香水能让他们更好的处理危机。他没办法确认羽生到底有没有下屏蔽魔法的习惯，但都一个月没见了，总归是该消失的吧？

还是抱着小心为上的想法吧，他这个意外，谁知道是作用一小时，还是作用一辈子呢？

被后面的想法吓了一跳，金博洋摇了摇脑袋，甩开了乱七八糟的想法。


	3. Chapter 3

06.

宴会定在出现幻极光的那一天，偌大的庄园到处都摆放着魔法界独有的奇幻生灵，都是戈米沙近年来研究木系课题而培养出来的，天空的幻极光斑斓夺目，绿意便在流光星辉下缓慢摇动生长。

戈米沙揽住正想往外逃的金博洋，挥手向酒桌示意，两杯冰雪鸡尾酒平稳地飞到他手里，他递到金博洋的面前示意他干一杯。

“我说天天，你怎么老是一副想躲着我的样子？我们这么久没见面了，你都不想念我的吗？”戈米沙摆出一副受伤的样子，他一向喜欢跟金博洋聊天，他爱热闹也爱跟一群志投意合的魔法师一块聚聚会聊聊天，他会在某些魔法师谈及趣事的时候大笑，也会在得知某些年长的魔法师去世的时候缅怀，总之他喜欢一群人在一起的感觉，那让他不会觉得孤独。

“我怕靠太近了你会爱上我。”金博洋下意识的问了问自己身上的味道，确认没什么后开玩笑地说道，身体也不像刚来的时候那样僵硬，他低头抿了口鸡尾酒，一股辛辣顿时顺着他的口腔滑进喉咙，他张嘴伸出了舌头，差点要吐了。

“噢好吧看来你不适合喝酒。”戈米沙颇有些遗憾地看着面红耳赤的金博洋，举起酒杯一饮而尽，然后他看见了在不远处晃悠的羽生结弦，像发现了什么似的朝他招了招手。

羽生结弦旁边的宇野昌磨朝戈米沙跟金博洋点头打过招呼后早早离开了这片区域。

羽生结弦看到戈米沙朝他挥手，笑着上前，走近发现在戈米沙旁边的金博洋表情有些狰狞，有些担心地问道：“天天怎么了？”

“喝了点酒。”戈米沙替金博洋回复道，然后挥手又要了杯冰雪鸡尾酒递给羽生结弦。

羽生结弦礼貌接过，表示自己酒精过敏并不能喝，但宇野昌磨曾经向他描述过鸡尾酒刺激辛辣的味道，羽生带着同情的目光看向还在大口呼吸试图摆脱辛辣的金博洋。

自从晚宴开始后他就像以往一样下意识去寻找金博洋的身影，可今天的金博洋似乎有哪里不同，不再像以前那样乖乖地站着等他来问好聊天，或者在一边听着别人聊天腼腆地笑着附和，而是像躲着他似的到处晃悠，他还注意到金博洋总是会在他靠近的时候低头用力闻了闻身上的味道，然后又装作没看见他走开了。

羽生结弦失落地以为自己做错了什么导致金博洋这么不想见到他，上次的意外相撞过后让他想见到金博洋的想法与日俱增，他试做了很多次小花饼，确保吃上去不会糟糕，为此苦了跟他同一地区的常常吃花饼吃到腻得慌的宇野昌磨。

但金博洋只是没做好心理准备，不知道怎么开口而已。他有一种羽生结弦更加喜欢他并且忍不住黏在他身边的错觉，他一边远离靠过来的羽生结弦一边怀疑对方应该是中了魔法并且成效了！这大概是来自一位技术型魔法师与生俱来的第六感。

金博洋揉了揉有些发疼的眼睛，放下手中酒杯后睁眼发现身边的戈米沙居然不见了，他往四周望过去，果不其然看到了在另外一边有说有笑的戈米沙。

噢，所以说，现在就我，跟羽生结弦两个人咯？

 

金博洋突然有点紧张，他小小咽了下口水后拘谨地跟羽生结弦打了声招呼，今天格外令人着迷的冰系魔法师站在他的面前，带着一如既往的温和的笑容，金博洋却突然一瞬间大脑一片空白。

怎、怎么开口？  
问他那天我撞到他的时候有没有下屏蔽魔法？为什么这么问？因为中魔法你会喜欢我？因为我现在感觉你喜欢我？

因为我想要得知你真正的心意，好让我可以不断地向你靠近。

 

羽生结弦却上前一步，金博洋不得不后退以获得自由的空间。

“天天，你今晚为什么要躲着我？”

“没，没有！我…嘶！”金博洋刚想解释，右手手腕就突然传来一阵钝痛，酒精的作用让他大脑有点迟钝——即使他才喝了一口——他还没反应过来发生了什么，就感觉到羽生结弦极速地向他靠近并迅速握住了他的手腕，距离近到他能闻到对方身上淡淡的木香，抬头就能细数羽生结弦的睫毛。

金博洋感觉到右手被羽生结弦握着，熟悉的温度，手腕却在下一刻被冰凉环绕。

呃？金博洋低头看到自己的手腕处有一处血痕，提醒他刚刚似乎被右手边肆意生长的藤蔓所割伤，疼痛渐渐被羽生结弦所施加的冰系治疗术所镇住，独属魔法师的繁复纹路在透明冰晶里流淌。

金博洋大概知道发生了些什么。

“是剑蔓。”羽生结弦出声解释，他仍然将目光放在金博洋的手腕上，“少见的攻击性植物，绝对能吸引米沙将其收下，不过还是大意了，火系克木系，可能是因为天天本身纯度高的属性而感到不安，我刚刚…我刚刚又让天天一步步后退，让它感到危机主动向你攻击了。”

话语里满是愧疚与不易察觉的心疼，金博洋有些不忍，是他自己不小心造成的，他也没法怪羽生，追根溯源还是因为自己的胡思乱想一直躲着羽生结弦才会如此。

但不管怎样，他都看得出来，羽生结弦眼神里的担忧与自责是真心的，他一点都不想信羽生是因为中了魔法才对他格外好。

金博洋有些认命地叹了口气。

 

金杨在听到金博洋受了伤后急匆匆地跑过来找他，看见他一个人坐在一个角落里吃着蛋糕，冲过去将小孩从上到下仔仔细细地观察了个遍，询问确认了除手腕并没有什么外伤，松了口气。

金博洋一脸茫然地看着他，还不忘继续咬着蜂蜜味的蛋糕。  
他才刚开始吃东西…一场晚宴下来他都要饿死了。

懵懵懵，懵傻你好了，真不让人省心！金杨顿时一顿气来。

“你说说你，能不能好好看着点自己？啊？咱们这一行人什么属性的都有，就我一人都不排斥你能帮忙看点病治疗，你说我要是没过来你是不是就得流血流到天明？别以为我不知道你没好好学习自己的治疗术！”

金杨气的就差提着金博洋耳朵往他脑袋里灌药水了，以前金博洋小伤就交给属性温和的金杨治疗，但终究还是差了属性，效果始终没有带着自己属性的治疗术来的好，金杨看着金博洋手腕上的冰系治疗术，突然愣了愣。

“咦？谁给你加的治疗术？”

“咦？你居然还不排斥？”

“我的天这可是冰系啊？天天，你没有感觉的吗？”

听完金杨的话金博洋居然才后知后觉反应过来，如梦初醒般想起自己以前联赛遇见自己另外一个偶像普鲁申科的时候，跟他待在一起聊天因为对方强势外放的冰系气场而感到浑身不适，但同为冰系的羽生结弦甚至还直接用自己的冰晶接触到他自身，金博洋却没什么太大反应。

魔法师自身属性带着的晶石总归会比装饰用的晶石冲击力来的大，属性相克的魔法师自然而然地会排斥同等的气场。

极少跟羽生结弦这么近距离接触的金博洋没有意识到这个问题。

金博洋想起因为意外而发现对方正是属性相克的命运伴侣的隋文静跟韩聪，转头看着金杨，金杨也一脸不可思议地回看他。

现在他意识到了。

07.

好像是不得了的事情。

金博洋转身给自己倒了杯冰水试图冷静下来平复胸腔内狂热的心跳。他加了将近一半的冰块，在准备喝下去的时候金杨制止了他，听话的应了声后他紧紧握住冰冷的水晶杯，过冷的触觉传到他的手心，有点像是灼烧，直到麻木没什么感觉，他觉得这一点都不舒服，一点都没有他右手手腕上的冰度来的贴合。

他发誓他真的很想冷静下来，很想跟金杨认真探讨一下关于这个命运伴侣的可能性有多大，他甚至想说瞎想什么呢万一是巧合，世界这么大怎么刚好能——

怎么刚好能遇到命中注定的那个人呢。  
而且这个人，是羽生结弦啊。

控制不住快速跳动频率奇高的心跳，控制不住弧度上扬的嘴角，微微发红的脸颊已经出卖了他。

金博洋觉得自己不能再想下去了，再想下去他怕自己会有意想不到的想法出现，他还有些魔怔地怀疑会不会是因为花粉魔法的原因所以才…一切来的太过不可思议，他没来得及反应，就像被蜂蜜味蛋糕砸了个正着，空气里都弥漫着甜蜜又柔软的味道。

冷静冷静冷静！金博洋！冷静一下！即使属性相克也能共处又怎样，你还没确定对方的心意，也没确定对方到底是不是中了魔法，不能就这么直接沦陷下去。

金博洋将水晶杯贴到发烫的脸上，企图消掉出卖他自己的害羞。

金杨看着发愣的金博洋，也没办法得知小孩在想什么，事情出乎意料竟然也在情理之中，想来如果跟隋文静他们讲，估计也是一样的想法。

因为大家都觉得你两对对方的感情都很直接明显了。金杨在心里默默吐槽。

只是……没有错过，真好。

隋文静跟韩聪也过来了，同时身后还跟着得知金博洋因为他的剑蔓而伤到赶来的戈米沙。隋文静看了看耳朵发红的金博洋，细心地发现他的手腕上有明显不属于金杨的治疗术印记，转头看着在一边表情无辜的金杨，挑眉示意后者解释一下。

金杨也不太好意思直接当着正主的面说明白，寻思一下就开始挤眉弄眼地向隋文静表达。

金杨指了指金博洋，隋文静点头，又转头指了指冰块，隋文静懂的。

随即指了指金博洋手腕上的冰系治疗术，摆了摆手摇着头示意并不是自己的，隋文静睁大了眼睛，在看到金杨做了个被箭射中捂着心的动作，顿时恍然大悟。

完全明白，能够理解。  
隋文静做了个“ok”的手势并点点头，一旁的韩聪看的有点懵。

戈米沙倒是有点看懂了，若有所思地跟着隋文静点头。金杨解释完长叹了口气，四个人齐齐地看向仍然不知道在想什么的金博洋。

哎……终于。

金杨突然想起了什么，转头问戈米沙，“米沙，你有看到羽生吗？天天说他饿了羽生就让他先去吃点东西。随后就去找你了，你没看到吗？”

金博洋在听到羽生结弦名字的时候条件反射地抬起头想听听他们在说什么。

戈米沙恍然应了声，“噢对，对不起啊天天，是我的不对，没处理好我的朋友们。羽生刚过来跟我说天天被伤到了，我也着急，就想去安抚并安置好到处放着的剑蔓，让它们别再伤到天天以及其他人。”

“但羽生说什么都要让他自己亲自去安抚它们，说去确认并确保每一株从此以后再也不会攻击到天天。”

韩聪想起来什么似的出声说道：“我好像看到羽生把伤到你的那株剑蔓给冻上了……还说什么‘对不起，要惩罚你，下次不可以再伤到他’。”

金博洋听完觉得脸更红了。他伸手捂着脸，忍不住地笑。

我的天啊为什么那个人这么好啊？！

戈米沙看到这个反应的金博洋，心情有点复杂，又有点释怀。

“哎，桶总，你刚刚是不是觉得他们……就我们经常讨论的……成真了？”米沙凑近隋文静小声地说道，反正他觉得此刻沉浸在自己世界的金博洋完全听不到他说的话。

隋文静十分郑重地向戈米沙确认他的想法，缓缓地点头。韩聪装作没看到戈米沙往他俩中间一挤，收获到来自隋文静诧异的眼神。

戈米沙又凑近金杨，同样小声问他，“金杨，他俩是不是真的……我看到你做了个中箭的姿势啊。”

众所周知，著名冰系魔法师在魔法联赛中最常用也最独特的就是化冰为弓的技能，当年一箭射中并封印了联赛常规项目中最强悍的千年魔龙而成名于世，因此许多人私底下都会以捂心中箭为号来集结羽生结弦共同爱好者并且表达对他的喜欢与致敬，几乎是人人皆知的事情。

但四人都知道金博洋用上这个，意义就是不一样，毕竟金博洋也有化火为剑的技能，却常常会在他们面前学着羽生结弦化弓的魔法。

“是啊是啊。”小声回复。

“不得了啊不得了……”

“对啊对啊……”

四个人一如既往地用眼神确认了彼此的想法。

而此刻的羽生结弦在安抚完最后一处的剑蔓后遇到了正在到处飞的宇野昌磨，他看得出来宇野昌磨有些不开心，甚至有些烦躁，哪怕常人并不能从宇野昌磨面无表情的脸上看出来跟平常有什么不一样。

“宇野君怎么了？”羽生结弦贴心问道。

“噢，前辈。”宇野昌磨停了下来，“我没事。”

“是吗？”长期跟这位后辈相接触有经验的羽生结弦笑眯眯地反问道，“是不是遇到了什么不开心的事？我看到你的衣角有点烧焦的痕迹。”

“……果然瞒不过前辈。”宇野昌磨下意识地拢了拢黑色的衣袍，那上面根本没有烧过的痕迹，“刚跟一位火系魔法师打招呼，对方热情的长时间拥抱跟近距离接触让我有点不适，但我不好拒绝。”

“这样啊。”羽生结弦表示理解，身为木系的宇野昌磨平时也很少跟别人接触，只有和属性相克的魔法师接触才会变得如此烦躁，他想起以前宇野昌磨想要跟金博洋搭上话但又不得不因为金博洋强烈的火属性而远离的场景，同情地拍了拍宇野昌磨的肩。

“前辈，真的能遇到不克自己属性的魔法师吗？真的能和谐共处吗？哪怕不是命运伴侣也行。”宇野昌磨惆怅地问道。

羽生结弦记起来刚刚施加冰系治疗术的时候，他第一反应是赶快止住血，完全没经过大脑地握住了金博洋的手腕，施加后看见金博洋皱眉才意识过来对方是火系魔法师，应该很排斥他，他紧张地看着治疗术的反应，紧张地等着金博洋推开他，他没主动开口询问，只听着自己心跳的声音倒计时，但最后什么都没有发生。

意想中一切让他失落的事情都没有发生。

终于意识到什么后他勉强压下惊喜的念头，那个时候并没有放开金博洋的手。

他真怕得知自己属性能够与金博洋相合的那个时候的他会禁不住发自内心的愉悦用力抱紧他，从而吓到他细心保护着的小孩。

真幸运啊！所以他才温柔地告诫伤到金博洋的剑蔓，要不是因为这一次意外，羽生结弦不知道他们会不会错过。

但最后所幸所念正是如他所愿。

“当然会有啊。你只是还没有遇到，一定会有的。”羽生结弦回答宇野昌磨，抬头看着天空变幻无穷地幻色极光，他想着那个人。

“今晚月色，真美啊。”他低声说道。


	4. Chapter 4

08.

但故事并没有想象中的那么顺利，就在金博洋打算在第二天去找羽生结弦谈论并想确认某些事情的时候，北方的边界出现了危机。

金博洋顺着韩聪的目光望向窗外，黏稠如墨般无法划开的阴霭的天空带着沉闷难安，让他不由得呼吸一滞，仿若有什么要被遮盖掉，无法得见天日。他想起那天晚上难得一见的盛世极光。

刚从戈米沙那边了解情况的金杨破门而入，披着外面变的异常的风雪，一阵凉意袭上金博洋的后颈。

“到底怎么了？”隋文静出声问。

“北边的魔法边界出事了，那边的魔龙繁殖期提前了。”

金博洋不由得一惊。

魔法联赛常规战魔龙赛事一项中，参赛魔法师所击败并且封印的都是大陆东边魔法工会所在边界的魔龙，有些魔龙天性温和，有些魔龙暴虐无情，但终归是跟魔法师共同生活在同一片大陆的生物，魔法师们并没有绝对正义的理由去虐杀魔龙，故而都是将性情暴虐的魔龙统一进行封印，而魔法工会每年会有专门的高级魔龙监察师去观察魔龙生活的环境以及性情，从而来评估并设定战魔龙项目的难度，由于难度的不同，联赛一般很少将这一项目纳入最终成绩排名。

而因为每一位在职魔法师都有维护魔法边界的义务与责任，故而魔法师在得到工会发放的奖金与荣誉的时候也同时帮工会稳固了在附近的边界，履行了守护边界的义务。

往年除了东边有固定的魔龙繁殖苏醒期，其他地方都未曾听说有同样的情况出现，但唯独在今年入春以来，在大陆北边分支工会的监察部门就隐隐约约检测到边界附近磁场与气场有所变化，却时有时无漂浮不定，难以捕捉与确认，因此也没有太过注意，可谁能想得到那就是一种危机信号。

原来那时，我在北边的月色花海被突如其来的狂风吹到魔法工会，其实是因为那个时候北边就已经发生了异变？金博洋迅速得出了结论。

“那怎么办？我们身为在职魔法师，都有责任去维护边界。”隋文静皱眉，“单单我们去肯定不行……”

“米沙已经在联系工会那边了。”金杨打断她并接下去解释，“但是，魔龙已经开始影响边界，天气已经变化了。”

“那什么时候走？”

“现在最好不过。”

韩聪跟隋文静沉默地对望一眼，彼此之间的情愫在不经意传递。他们深知，这将是一场无法预知的战斗，自维护大陆秩序的魔法工会建立以来，还从来没有过这种大规模爆发性与未监察的魔龙直面生死的时候，谁也无法得知开端如何，结果又会是如何。

但绝对只有死亡才能令他们倒下。

但想法单纯，没想那么多的金博洋听完有跃跃欲试自告奋勇的冲动，他还没尝试过这种刺激的挑战模式，也很想在一次真正意义上的实战中锻炼自己并不断提高变得更好。

隋文静跟韩聪起身准备立即出发前往边界时，金杨发现金博洋的神情跟那边凝重的隋文静韩聪明显不同，联想到金博洋的性格居然立刻猜出了他在想什么，金杨将积极飞到他前面的金博洋拉下来，开始苦口婆心地跟他谈话。

“天天，天总。你是不是觉得会很好玩？”金杨语重心长地拉住金博洋，“你要知道这不是闹着玩的，没有人有对付一帮不知底细的魔龙的经验，战场不同联赛，生死瞬息万变的。”

“而且你五级魔法师证还没拿到，别着急反驳我，我知道你早已经超出五级魔法师所要求的所有标准，我们都相信你，但你要悠着点，你还要拿证，别总是往前冲，还有我们在。”

比金博洋年长些的魔法师都会对这个想法纯粹又踏实努力的明日之星给予更多的关心与照顾，金博洋深知一切，心怀感激，并不断继续前行。

但他这次却认真地跟金杨说：“我知道，我会小心，但我也想从中不断成长，变得更好。”

他会斩断面前阻挠的一切并且战胜所有，他会踏着流光般的飞行步伐一步步变得强大，不辜负他人的期望，不辜负自己。

也，再向一步靠近那个人。

金杨听完金博洋的话一愣，随后摸了摸他的头发，笑着说：“好好保护自己，别受伤。受伤了万一我不在身边，那可难办了。”

金博洋俏皮地朝他眨了下眼睛。

“放心吧，来玩之前我在荣光石柱看到我的名字正发着光呢，有人赐予我祝福，我是被命运眷顾的。”

09.

失控的天气一时风雪交加一时迷雾重重，雷电相击惊到正在低空飞行小心翼翼的魔法师们，闪电肆意，狂风骤起，俨然末日之景。

金博洋一行人到达边界集合地点后看见了后续到来的羽生结弦跟宇野昌磨，戈米沙带着一行魔法师早已经在边界暮森林处等候。

金杨下意识地看了眼自从那天晚宴后就再没见过面的金博洋跟羽生结弦，两个人都是一副严阵以待的模样。

关键时候也没时间讨论除战斗以外的事情，金杨非常满意地点了点头，两人都是明事理的在职魔法师，无论在什么时候都是如此。

“感谢各位我邀请而来的朋友的相助，事发突然，工会本部那边要派人过来最快需要三天左右的时间，所以不得不先由我们上阵了。”因为庄园就在边界附近，戈米沙率先出面号召在场的所有在职魔法师参与这次封印行动，并且迅速地下达指令，展现身为魔法学院高等导师的冷静。

“客套与废话不多说，我们现在就要从暮森林入口处进去寻找苏醒的魔龙并且将其封印，阻止它们跨过边界，我相信我的朋友们有足够能力做到这件事情，毕竟都是魔法联赛的杰出者，魔法界的佼佼者。”

“现在，请开始战斗吧，无畏的勇士们。”

 

暮色苍茫，变幻莫测，北边的暮森林一向是令人敬而远之禁地一般的存在，终年被黑暗笼罩，未知的生灵与随处可见的危险跟着入口迷雾四绕的氛围使人望而却步，放眼看不到尽头，也不知所踪。

戈米沙让金博洋一行人跟羽生结弦两人跟自己组成一队，这些联赛决胜者总有一定意义上的默契，平时也是他们更多来往，强者相逢，从未有过并肩作战，却颇有惺惺相惜的意味。

作为一群人当中现任的最为出彩的五级魔法师，羽生结弦一马当先，踏着华丽溢彩的流星群飞身而上，右手往前虚握，正是传闻中独特的化冰为弓，羽生结弦低头看着自己幻化出雪花的手掌，透明如琉璃的冰晶里漂亮清楚的纹理彰显着魔法师的强大力量，如此有力，飞扬，随即成螺旋式旋转的冰晶幻化出一把有着繁复精致纹路的坚固冰弓，正向外散发着绝对冰度的气场。

无论叙述多少次，都是值得写入史册的一幕，这位联赛中高频率夺冠记录保持者，以他运用自然完美的魔法结合他流畅炫目的飞行，为这一未知的战斗开场。

而拥有着同样技能的金博洋也飞到空中，脚下第一次生起烈焰似夺目的流星群，惹得常常同赛场的竞争对手宇野昌磨侧头睁大眼睛吃惊地看着，他记得飞行是金博洋薄弱点，明明还没有学过高级飞行，却已经在不知不觉中进步了。

宇野昌磨看着这个他视为对手的天赋强大又努力的魔法师，暗自握紧了拳头。

羽生结弦也很吃惊，他深知金博洋看似什么都随意但其实不服输的倔强性格，别人诟病金博洋的飞行，诟病他魔法的简单粗暴，但金博洋总会以强硬进步的实力打他们脸，站到最高的赛场上。

羽生结弦看着金博洋一天天地进步，一天天地努力，他回头看的时候，发现对方正往他的方向走来。

就在羽生结弦化冰的几秒后，纯净的火焰在金博洋所在之地自下而上升起，跳动的焰光充满着活力，激情，像星星之火燎原不止，又像海纳百川无往不纳，金博洋闭眼摆手，作势往前一握，腾起的火焰顿时四散，最后化成一把纯黑如曜石的长剑，在黑暗中丝毫不减光芒。

少年睁眼，如在联赛中惊艳众人的那段描述一般，飞扬的火焰吹燃他的衣角，照亮他的眼瞳，仿佛无限的炽热已经融入血脉，化作鲜艳的血液流淌在他隐藏着爆发力的身体里，生生不息，至死方休。

金博洋是不一样的。

他是绝对的纯粹，是无暇的赤诚，他没有咄咄逼人的气势，也没有凌驾万人的气焰，他的魔法仿佛从来就是生命里的一部分，没有什么可以隔绝，生来就是属于它，如风一般，足够柔和，真诚，不带一点杂质。

唯二拥有化形技能的魔法师在眼前，冰弓与火剑相克的流光却如天生就该融合一般，他们本也是完全不一样的两个人，一个冰冷却内心炙热，一个能够致命却纯粹，在场的其他人甚至生出一种有幸见过这在魔法历史上从未出现过的，强者并肩作战的画面的感觉，而他们的每一个缺口与不同都是为了和彼此相契合，他们的每一个齿轮都是为了遇见另外一个人。

他们生来就是彼此的另一部分，密不可分。

剩下的五个人感叹过后，却同时在心里啧啧称奇。

无形相配，最为致命。


	5. Chapter 5

10.

随后羽生结弦在半空中转身向几位同伴抛去几块特制的冰晶，并解释道：“这是我最近炼制出来的冰晶，每个人都可以用，我改进了许多，不会对你们自身带来许多危害。”

由于每个魔法师都像是自身直接带着元素属性，属性不同的魔法师往往不能直接运用别人送的炼制的晶石，除非送的晶石已经被原魔法师处理过。不同于市面上到处贩卖的低级冰晶，羽生结弦本人炼制的晶石威力不可小觑。

“这里迷雾太大了，我们需要用冰晶来清洁驱散些。好继续前进。”羽生结弦又解释道，他看着几个人接住，不由自主地将目光移到不远处的金博洋身上，他特地将相克度小一点的冰晶给了火属性的隋文静，但他没分给同样火属性的金博洋。

想什么呢，金博洋又不排斥羽生结弦的属性，而且，他相信金博洋有足够能力去克服，有足够能力去接纳他的冰晶。

羽生结弦总是在“盲目”相信金博洋，相信并支持他，鼓励他。并且一如既往，不分时候。

接住冰晶的人都飞到了同羽生结弦一样的高度，金杨按照羽生结弦教给他们这些不常用冰晶魔法的人的方法催化了特制的透明澄清的冰晶，流转的碎片突散，眼前的迷雾果然散开了些，小范围的景物变得清晰可见。

金杨四处看看其他人有没有完成，一个个冰晶逐渐散开，入眼都是一片冰蓝，但在瞥到他右手边的金博洋手中跟其他人完全不一样的魔法后，他打心里的想捂着自己眼睛。

升起的火焰与冰晶相碰，熟练地将其化开在四周，如绳索灵活摆动的外焰吸引着碎冰跟它旋转，幻化出绚丽独特的光色，在一片冰色中格外显眼。

金博洋下意识地用自己习惯的练习多次的化冰技能向众人展示他不为人知的一面。

金杨不由得用手握拳放在嘴边“咳”了一身，提醒某不自知的傻孩子，结果也一起提醒其他人去关注金博洋不一样的魔法了。

空气一时间有些凝固，大家都没作声，都静静地看着某火系魔法师用前无古人的魔法轻松地跟与他相克的冰晶相融合。

但金杨又转念一想，不对啊，我着急什么啊？这不挺好的吗？大惊小怪。

其余四人也都心知肚明，想着又被金博洋酷炫的技能给闪到了，又要夸一遍，在金博洋注意到什么似的抬头往他们看去的时候，齐刷刷地装没事人似的转头环顾四周。

“哎呀我觉得羽生这个冰晶特别好用。”来自欲盖弥彰的戈米沙。

“可不是，既能驱散迷雾又能用来照亮，不得了不得了。”隋文静附和道。

金博洋：……

金博洋：不是你们，听我解释一下啊。

一时间空气又很安静。金博洋也才反应过来自己的举动有些不对，这火化冰运用的熟练程度明显是彰显了自己对偶像私底下的心意，简直是在普天宣告自己就要趁良辰时刻表白了。

天喔这都是什么事。金博洋捂脸，他只是太顺手习惯了，练习的频率高到他接到冰晶就下意识地加了自己的魔法，他平时的确常看别人玩，谁知道今天在正主面前暴露了。

他没敢去确认正主的反应，因此错过了羽生结弦眼底的错愕到笑意绵绵的过程，后者突然觉得心情非常好，连地下黏稠的泥沼都变得不再令人难受，羽生结弦看着捂着脸不看他的金博洋，嘴角弧度止不住的上扬。

他真的在向我靠近，看呐，那绚丽的火焰跟我的冰晶舞蹈，太漂亮了。羽生结弦笑眯眯地想到。

感谢，而我将会积极去拥抱，去回应，不让他的心意落空。

 

但在场的魔法师包括羽生结弦同时都在思考着一个同样的问题。是不是因为金博洋本身就很纯粹的属性才能将别人的晶石跟自己的魔法完美的结合为一？在现在属性普遍存在难以避免的杂质的情况下，金博洋此举可能会推动一个新的魔法纪元的来临。

金博洋证明了属性相克但能完美相融的存在，而他只不过是想离想靠近的人更近一步而已。

 

一行人带着冰晶往前飞去，越到森林深处越有挥不开浓墨一般的迷雾，同时还有一些难以言喻的味道冲进鼻腔叫人反胃，即使下了屏蔽魔法也抵挡不住。仔细倾听周围有没有声响，除了偶尔泥沼发出的咕噜咕噜和飞鸟穿越高空展翅的声音，安静的可怕，但不久后远方似乎隐约传来不似人的叫声。

所有人屏住呼吸，紧张侵袭大脑占据内心，不敢眨眼也不敢说话，在暗无天日的树林里穿梭，在黑暗中发光的冰弓火剑蓄势待发，谁也不知道会不会就在下一刻就遇上魔龙或者其他危险的东西。

忽而狂风大作猝不及防，卷起的不知何处来的风沙遮盖了冰蓝光芒与火焰，周围彻底陷入了死寂的黑暗，一切来的太突然，不得不闭上眼抬手试图挡住眼前的细沙，半空中飞行的众人却仍然控制不住平衡向地上倒去。

羽生结弦不想就此屈服，立即飞到众人面前用冰弓企图划开一个结界，集中精力施法，平时流动明亮的冰晶此刻却黯然失色，他感到有人带着炙热的温度向他靠近，似乎也是想要以同样的方法与他共同抵挡，他知道是谁，他想抓紧对方的手，但在下一秒狂风再次肆虐，羽生结弦只听见金杨焦急地一声大喊，一团火焰飞出并迅速地被风沙掩去，随后其他人都被强力的风吹的踉跄地后退了一步。

“天天！”

羽生结弦觉得心跳突然漏跳一拍。

11.

前所未有的恐慌侵袭心脏，失去重心与平衡，不能掌控的一切都在折磨意志，在未知面前所有人类都如渺小的尘埃，仿佛听到了命运的嘲笑。

狂风还在持续，从如无底深渊般的森林尽头源源不断而来，冰晶微弱的光像是尽职的护卫，倔强并忠心耿耿地守着最后一道防线，所有人都听到了来自远方那令人呼吸停滞的怒吼，强有力的声波扩散到四周，几乎要将人的耳膜刺穿。

是熟悉的、充满危险的信号。

 

经历过多少次苦难与蜕变，在面对多少强悍魔龙从来都镇定自若面不改色的羽生结弦，此刻却有些力不从心，他一边心系着似乎被吹走的金博洋，一边在心里不断告诫自己，让自己冷静下来处理眼前麻烦的局面。他绝不可能就此屈服，任何东西也不可能让他倒下，哪怕是这眼前的未知与危机四伏。早在他历经那些不为人知的沧桑后，路途的磨难和那些曾经阻挡他的都已经被斩碎踩在脚下，并将他的心磨得坚韧如铁，他人的赞誉与万众瞩目已经如过眼云烟，他的目光只在前方。

没有人能够得知潜伏在前方黑暗里的到底会是什么样的魔龙，是一只的警告，还是一群的怒吼，是能够将人撕裂或者踏碎的，还是全新的未曾见过的东西。

羽生结弦第一次遇到这样的挑战，即使他曾经击败封印过至今为止遇到过的最强大的千年魔龙，在狂风爆作的刹那间他还是控制不住双手的颤抖，接着在风沙中试图睁开眼睛分神的下一秒侧身，抬手击落轻易袭到他眼前不知为何物的攻击，那几乎是在时刻直面生死。

铺天盖地的风沙与未知恐惧在阻挡着前进的步伐。

羽生结弦也无法预知自己是否能再次像过去一样战胜眼前的魔龙，纵使天赋异禀强大如他，也不过是一次又一次地用自己的利刃重复斩开荆棘，没有任何速成技巧一步步地向前走去。

众人将他描述为不可战胜的神话，胜利仿若随手而来，将他刻画的无往不胜，他却深知每一步都是来之不易的艰辛。

 

令人恐惧的是对未知的不可控，由此，擅长捉弄人并以此为乐的苦痛与折磨向渺小的勇士报以嘲笑，他们说，你将不能战胜内心恐惧的魇魔，前进一步，你将会粉身碎骨。

但勇士从不曾畏惧，哪怕过去还是未来，哪怕万劫不复。

他说，如果我非要试试呢！

如果非要再向前一步呢！

 

“冰起！”

突然间迸发出极其耀眼的冰蓝光色，随着一声咒语迅速向周围散去并凝结成冰，冰系魔法师强横的气场顿时形成，羽生结弦又向上飞到一个高度，低头冷静地借着突发的光亮观察地形，随即挽着冰弓朝四周射去锋利的冰箭，趁着黑暗跟风沙还未来得及覆盖，所及之处被冻结同时扩散开坚硬的碎冰，在低空极速旋转出几块足以容纳人站立的冰块，在羽生结弦面前升起一道透明的冰墙，稳固且坚定地挡开了袭上来的风沙。

在羽生结弦身后也在抵挡风沙的其他人立即领悟，快速地调整自己的飞行向冰块靠拢，宇野昌磨跟金杨运用身处森林的有利条件，挥着魔杖激起地下能够利用的木系藤蔓与草木在冰块底下支撑结成坚固的网，而后一股清泉流水向羽生结弦而去，韩聪将流水化作水晶落在羽生结弦脚下正踏着的冰块，戈米沙又将所有冰块用金属性魔法加固，一切顺利流畅的如同排练多次，展示着这群杰出魔法师令人惊叹的超强默契。

在隋文静用火焰利索地击落到处飞来的石块与成团的风沙后，局面在消耗羽生结弦大量体力魔法的情况下得以控制。但他们发现在前方的羽生结弦似乎还不罢休，还要竭尽全力地向前飞去。

这是曾多次击败巨型魔龙的勇士对胜利的执着，没有人能摆脱对荣光的向往，当他划去风沙睁开双眼，前方就是他所要击败的目标。

心无旁骛。

 

一切都在转瞬之间变化，没有听到身后的队友惊呼的声音，羽生结弦在确认冰块短时间无误后一意孤行地前进，划开风沙后身影渐渐被掩埋在黑暗尽头，他听见越来越近的那些震耳欲聋的吼叫，闻到了扑面而来浓重血腥的气味，他心知一个不慎，便可能离死亡有差不多靠近心脏的距离。

如果他之前就此作罢，或者后退一步，就可能被风沙连同他的同伴一同吹到不知名的地方，那更危险。更何况金博洋还不知所踪，万一他没有阻挡到，很可能会将暂时失散的金博洋吹的更远。

他不能容许有这种情况发生，也尽可能地期望能让自己的魔法为同伴争取到更多的掌控力与生机。

原谅我吧。天天。我不是故意要弃你们而去。我只是想多争取一点。

你相信我的。


	6. Chapter 6

12.

箭在弦上，不得不发。但羽生结弦并不后悔。不知飞了多久，他给自己再加了一层屏蔽魔法，扩大了气场所覆盖的范围，暗淡的冰蓝色随即又明亮起来，照亮了眼前的景象后，只消一眼，他屏住了呼吸。

连天的参天大树，透不进风密集的粗根遮挡了天空，树上毫无生气的枯枝败叶颓靡地生长着，一片漠然死寂。

羽生结弦低头看了眼漆黑如到悬崖的脚下，冰块以肉眼可见的速度消融着，毕竟过了太久，韩聪的水魔法与戈米沙的金魔法快要过了时效。

他咬牙又用仅存不多的魔法加固了冰块，抬头一刻被那墨黑里突然亮起的怒目圆睁着的浑黄龙瞳被吓到。

长啸轰然而至，刺痛着耳膜，树叶纷纷降落并化成针跟着潜伏的庞然大物向不速之客攻击，羽生结弦迅速一直往后退，以联赛经验冷静判断出这是一只木属性魔龙，性情暴虐，估计百年以上，从它尾巴移动的轨迹可以看得出，它刚刚正虎视眈眈地看着远处的他们，伺机而动。

羽生结弦突然有一种不详的预感。这只魔龙，很可能是故意后退到树后将他引到这里并企图杀死他！

但羽生结弦绝不会坐以待毙，他一边施展着流畅的飞行曲线后退，一边迷惑着头脑简单的百年魔龙跟着他四处游走并向其射箭，身后不断传来树木被摧毁到地的巨响，还有几乎像是贴近身的血腥黏稠，魔龙一直跟着前面的魔法师上下而走，时而发出不耐的吼声。

这里的魔龙属性强大到根本无法与联赛中的任何魔龙相对比，纵使羽生结弦一直在稳定发挥着飞行，前所未有的高速运动附加流动的冰晶甚至给魔法师戴上了魔法史上飞行第一人荣誉的勋章，快到几乎看不到人影，只剩下一道蓝光游动，也没办法摆脱身后不断紧追的魔兽和已经划伤过他的密集叶针。

不行！体力快支撑不住了！

快要暗到看不见的冰晶敲响了危险的警钟，手中的冰弓也快要消逝不见，羽生结弦当机立断，决定速战速决，他趁魔龙没注意，转身用无法想象的速度加速飞了一段时间，然后突然停住，用尽一部分魔法结出一道冰纹墙，拦住了自己的去路，果断决绝地又向魔龙跟上来的方向飞去。

他故意贴近魔龙，差点掉入它大张的嘴里，确认魔龙还是被他迷惑着，复又引着魔龙跟他向前飞来，他抽出衣袍里不常用的魔杖冲着飞来的针叶点挥几下将其击落，然后在魔龙前倾一击的刹那用魔杖划出一块又一块的冰墙试图阻止它更近一步的肆咬，被撞开的碎冰化作粉末，羽生结弦即将要贴到冰墙。

就现在！

魔龙一直追击的魔法师突然没了影踪，眼看就要撞上他身后不远处的冰墙，在它的后下方骤然升起寒冷的光芒，羽生结弦用尽全力重新化出一把冰弓，以不可思议的飞行角度与力量向魔龙的心脏迅速射出封印的利箭。

一击即中！

 

他成功了。以已经耗尽的一场战斗结束。

失去力气地往前一倾，还想勉力支撑飞一会的羽生结弦终于散去了全身争锋相对的冰度气场，眼前一黑。

他也不知道这一闭眼，他会到哪里去，他熟知这陪着他多年的黑暗，曾经是他夜夜难休的梦魇。

就算这场战斗已经突破了自己的极限，可他并不甘心就这样结束……

羽生结弦飘落到冰墙附近，等待着命运的降临，猛的听见了后方破冰的声音。

他吃惊地张开眼睛。

破冰而来的少年光芒万丈，带着炙热的温暖和火焰向羽生结弦而来，少年一眼发现了他并紧紧抱住了他，他看到少年微红的眼角，感受到他的眼泪润湿了他的肩头。

有人带他离开寒冷了，有人破冰而来。

这就是劫后余生。

劫后重生。

13.

其实是心有余悸的。

如果魔龙在穿过令人眼花缭乱的飞行流星与扑面而来的碎冰后看见直面的冰墙时没有一秒的错愕，如果羽生结弦并没有抓住那一秒飞到低空对准魔龙瞬间过分暴露的心脏部位抢出攻击，那么魔龙很有可能就会直直撞破冰墙伤到后面破冰而来的人，甚至可能立即反应过来向他冲去。

而他那时几乎是拼着一条命化出冰弓，挽着箭的手还在剧烈颤抖。如果错过时机，后果难以想象。但他没有迟疑，一如往常，羽生结弦做什么事情都会牢牢把控在手。

还好，还差一点点，一点点，我还是护住了你。

 

羽生结弦用力回抱住破冰的金博洋，直到心里头彻底确认是真的触摸到了眼前这个让他挂念的人后，后者才离了怀抱，瞥过头去迅速抹了把眼泪，然后冲羽生结弦笑着。

羽生结弦在金博洋靠近的时候就闻到了一丝奇怪的味道，却因为自己现在混沌的脑袋没办法细想，小孩红着的眼睛跟着上扬的嘴角一起落到眼瞳中，羽生结弦只顾着心疼的皱眉，他整个人都是被金博洋抱着飞行的，对方过热的体温贴近，因过分虚弱而变得冰冷的手被金博洋紧紧地握住，不断地传递给他温度。

而金博洋此刻却懊悔自己没学好治疗术，如今也没办法直接给羽生结弦施加，他只能通过紧握的手掌传递着恢复术，还贴心的降低了火属性的炙热程度，好让耗尽魔法的冰系魔法师不至于太过排斥。

金博洋一边传着恢复术一边揽过羽生结弦跟他并肩，转身往来的方向低空飞行，他们飞的高度被迷雾笼罩着看不清路，因为脚底下尽是深渊一般看不到底的漆黑一片，让人不敢轻易到下面一探究竟，但金博洋却带着他飞的越来越低，羽生结弦心有疑惑，在看到脚下平整的地面后恍然大悟。

原来越到看似深渊里头，越没有想象中那般可怖，多的是因为恐惧而选择另外一条路的人，却少那些勇于克服发现脚下路的人。

“天天，这是？”羽生结弦惊讶地看着就在脚下的地面，问道。

“噢…那个，咳，是因为我刚被吹走了，失去平衡一直往下掉，一直快掉到地面了我才意外发现，原来看不见的下头是这样的。”金博洋说到自己往下掉的时候扭头不好意思地“咳”了一声，毕竟大家都开始战斗了自己却被吹走……而且还要当着偶像的面再陈述这个事实，有些难堪，金博洋暗自为自己的飞行调控烦恼不已。

但在说出自己被吹走时金博洋并没有含糊过去，他接受自己还没有做好飞行的失误，也接受自己的不足，他从来都是敢于直面自己的人，不逃避，也不遮掩。

除了在面对自己心意这方面吧…金博洋偷偷地看了眼旁边的羽生结弦，看着对方在注意到他对着微笑的脸，笑容里没有嘲笑也没有指责，就只是满心欢喜的笑着，似乎想到了什么，刚刚用力拥抱的双臂却有些失去了力气。

他似乎还没有勇气。

金杨在韩聪的求助下尝试用木条就地结个小凳子给受伤的隋文静时看到了正向他们飞来的金博洋二人，他本来没太注意，其他人也还在各自调整，只瞟一眼就打算过去，但金杨火眼金睛，突然发现了不寻常的地方。

嗯……傻孩子紧握着羽生的手……

嗯……靠的挺近啊……

嗯……趁着你偶像筋疲力尽的时候偷偷摸摸地再加好感度？刚刚你飞回来立刻自告奋勇跑去找说一定能找到羽生的时候我就该知道，有点小心思。

看透了什么的金杨一边向虚弱的羽生跑去一边幽幽地盯着放羽生结弦下来的金博洋，啧啧摇头。

感受到金杨奇怪目光的金博洋：？

怪我胡思乱想？怪我大惊小怪。金杨没顾一脸茫然的金博洋，略过了他先去照顾伤势严重的羽生结弦，反复查看了青年的伤后拿出魔杖开始施加治疗术，由于长年照顾着经常瞎来的金博洋，原本并不是专业治疗的金杨比同属性的宇野昌磨还多了个能野外求生的技能。

充满绿意盎然的魔法落在身上，羽生结弦的伤口迅速地愈合着，长出新肉与磨合的不适让他长时间因受伤而变得混沌不堪的脑袋清醒不少，尽管不同属性并不能胜过本身属性的治疗，但也已经给予了羽生结弦足够的恢复。

舒展眉头后治疗结束，羽生结弦感激地向金杨致谢，后者摆摆手表示客气。抬头看着等在一边的金博洋，错愕地发现他右肩上有一大块血迹，不仔细看的话，还以为是被羽生结弦背后的伤口染上的。

但那的确是受伤了，像是被什么利器所刺，伤口似乎还不浅，虽然估计被本人简单粗暴地处理了一下，还是新渗出了些鲜血。

“天天你……”羽生结弦睁大了眼睛，说不出话来。

他记起来刚刚靠在金博洋身上的时候刚好是压在他右肩上的，但金博洋什么都没说，没一直皱眉，也没说疼。

 

“呃？我？”金博洋本来看着羽生结弦恢复了不少正高兴着呢，却发现羽生似乎直愣愣的看着自己，眼神里有他看不懂的诉说不清的情绪，顺着羽生的视线将目光移到了自己的右肩，才明白过来。

“噢这个啊，勋章。”金博洋冲羽生结弦眨眨眼睛咧嘴一笑，稚气的小虎牙露出来，仿佛认为这并不是什么大不了的事，他本来想要安慰看上去正担心着他的羽生结弦，不过当注意到转头幽幽盯着他的金杨时，金博洋选择了乖乖闭嘴。

听到了回答，羽生结弦看着金博洋被血和风沙模糊成一片的右肩伤口，没说话。

金杨气急败坏地将金博洋拉到另外一边，他听的出来金博洋只是淡淡安慰着以为是因为他才加深伤势的羽生，但他还是不得不气恼，心疼地给小孩治伤。

“伤口这么深，怎么不说？要不是羽生问了，我都没发现。”金杨有些痛恨自己没注意到金博洋的伤势，“疼吗？自你踏入联赛以来，我还没见过你受过这么重的伤。”

出乎意料的，金博洋的联赛之旅一直都是顺风顺水，平时也多是飞行调控不好摔的痛，不见血，相比其他在联赛后被伤痛折磨的魔法师，他无疑是幸运的，也是他一直没经历太多，性格挺单纯的原因。

但金杨发现，金博洋从没因为自己没经历过太多苦痛就受不了挫折，他说什么都是轻描淡写的，总是带着一股让人安心的力量，被人一直诟病也好联赛失败也罢，别人跟他说加油，他就说肯定会加油，别人说要克服困难，他说当然。

自信，乐观，纯粹又强大，正是他的魅力所在。

他受伤了，前所未有，不可能不痛，被风沙连同针叶一起刺到他右肩上的时候带着钻心裂骨的疼，却安慰人说是战斗的勋章，所有以为会阻碍到他的都被他轻易的化解，然后在背后别人看不到的地方再去努力。

看着是乖巧懵懂的小孩，却有着别人难以想象的强大内心。

“没事没事。别担心，不疼，真的，过久了就没感觉了。”金博洋拉了拉金杨的手，笑道。搞得金杨才是被他哄着说不疼的人。

世上多的是被折磨过的人，金博洋只是选择更单纯一点。


	7. Chapter 7

14.

不知道是不是金博洋心太大，还是伤口被放置的太久真的没什么痛觉，被治疗术治愈后小孩没什么太大表情，他回过头去重新向羽生结弦报以带着歉意的微笑，却发现对方似乎并不想回应他，眼神里仍然许多情愫，只不过金博洋这次感到有那么一丝冰冷。

好陌生。像是生起的火焰突然被冰浇灭。

金博洋缓缓收起了笑容。表面上还是没什么太大的表情变化，只是在终于调整过来的戈米沙抱住他时始终扬不起嘴角，暴露了他失落的情绪。

是生气了吗？怪我没及时说出受伤？还是觉得我很幼稚？

江哥经常因为这样气我，你也会吗？

金博洋又出现了失去力气的感觉，他总是在面对自己喜欢的人过于小心翼翼，他担心自己的每句话都会让对方不开心，当你在乎一个人的时候，情绪会不知不觉被对方所牵，因他所喜，因他所悲。

而且，金博洋甚至到现在也没办法得知羽生结弦到底对他是什么感觉，谁也还没正式坦过白，还没确定心意的情况下，都是在患得患失。

刚刚经历了一场大战的隋文静几人恢复后也没有出声，都隐隐约约地感觉到金博洋跟羽生结弦的气场不对劲，虽然看上去像是金博洋一个人在胡思乱想而羽生只是没有说话，但都感觉到了他们之间似乎有什么不同。

宇野昌磨飞到羽生结弦身边，看了眼没什么表情的羽生结弦，不确定地问了句：“前辈，还好吗？”

“嗯？……嗯。”羽生结弦恍然道，勉强地扯了个笑容回应。

他也不知道自己到底怎么了，当他看见回头特地给他一个笑容的金博洋，本来是想报以同样的笑容的，只是没办法，还是没办法，没办法忽略金博洋受了伤，没办法在安慰后还能视若无睹，没办法忽视掉金博洋右肩还染着的血迹。

他只能愣愣的看着金博洋，不知道说什么好，短暂的放空了自己。

避开了生死的考验，抓住了击败魔龙的时机，明明保护到了他，为什么还是觉得没办法靠近他呢？

为什么我从来不知道，原来他会在自己受伤的时候还能笑着安慰别人。

他总是这么轻描淡写。

原来我不知道的你还有这么多。

羽生结弦像喝了一杯柠檬茶，酸甜哽在喉中，却是苦涩多一点。

 

“他们怎么了？”戈米沙放开金博洋跑到有恋爱经验的韩聪隋文静身边问道，“之前不是好好的吗？”

隋文静皱着眉说：“两个人的感情都太单纯了，一旦对方出现了不为自己得知的一面，总要怀疑自己，怀疑感情。”

“怀疑什么？”

“大概是怀疑自己有没有资格去跟他比肩吧。”韩聪出声，“因为他们都这么想。”

他们一直保持着一个合适的距离，本来太近不适合，太远不舍得，可是突然有那么一天意外得知，原来不知不觉中彼此都抱有同样的感情，原来他们天生是可以相配，像是突如其来的神秘礼物，他们都知道这是一个惊喜，但无法预知接受它会带来什么。

即使是遮掩不掉的心生欢喜与眷恋，也没办法消除他们未能确定心意的顾虑。这场误会只是一个让他们意识到这个问题的契机，谁也说不好结局会怎样。

金杨在一旁听着操碎了心，恨不得拉着他两聊聊心，但是他也知道自己没什么资格这样做，只能试图缓解一下现在几乎让空气冻住的气氛。

他跟戈米沙聊天，“我们刚刚合力击败了风属性魔龙，多亏天天在吹倒的时候在地面借机放了一块火晶，让它在魔龙靠近的时候适时燃起，才让我们抓住了机遇。”

金杨注意到提到金博洋的时候羽生结弦下意识地看着他。

跟天天的反应完全一样啊。戈米沙也注意到了，心里吐槽却接着金杨的话说下去，“是啊，多亏天天。天总就是棒棒的。”

金博洋茫然的从自己的世界里抬头，看到戈米沙冲他笑并且夸他，出于礼貌，他也报以微笑。

移开视线的时候他刚好与羽生结弦看着他的目光相碰。

金博洋没再发现对方眼神里有丝毫冰冷了。

 

但周围突然出现了变化。

随着一声仰天怒吼，强硬无形的气场形成了绝对压制，所有人都感受到了一股恐怖蛮横的力量将他们死死压在地面上，背上仿若被巨人的手掌轻易压着，感知不到的敌人又向他们发起挑战。

金博洋瞬间意识到了什么，大声喊着戈米沙的名字，“米沙！工会那边说这里一共多少只魔龙！除去羽生击败的那只百年的跟我们打败的千年的，还有多少！”

“一共有四只！除去两只后还加上陈巍那边击败的千年魔龙还有一只！”

还有一只。

大概就是眼前这只了。

感受着这绝对压制，金博洋判断出这只魔龙至少——

有接近万年的实力。

刚恢复的羽生结弦没办法幻化出冰弓，他半跪着，反抗背上的力量后将他扯的生疼，其他人也在努力的摆脱压制，刹那间戈米沙大声喊着他们的名字，让他们的魔法短时间融合在一起形成强大的力量与压制抗衡，于是羽生结弦分出一半的魔力，合掌向地面一拍，强势又迅速地将地面结成冰场，剩余的人都开始学着他的做法，重击过后绚光升起，爆发的魔法冲天而上，骤起的威力竟足以与魔龙形成一分为二的局面。

所有人顿时喘过气来，纷纷在脑海里思考如何对付这一只从没有过实战经验的接近万年实力的魔龙，但似乎都没有任何办法。

体型比千年魔龙不知大了多少倍的魔龙出现并展开了巨型翅膀遮挡住天空，迷雾四起，魔龙怒吼地向前一步，在强硬的实力面前，这只罕见的魔龙用不着以地势躲藏，直接的往渺小的人类面前一站，强者的霸道顿时显露无疑。

站在最前方的羽生结弦快速飞过高空，化出冰弓再一次准备迎战。

忙上前打算帮羽生结弦的金杨正要飞起，尽管他温和的木系实战能力并不强，容易抵挡不住而受伤，但在他刚想往前飞的时候金博洋就踏着烈焰流星化出火剑，率先向羽生结弦飞去。

“我来。”

年轻的勇者丢下一句话，带着果敢，头也不回地往前。

15.

如过去一样，渺小的魔法师在庞然大物面前，仿若蝼蚁面对巨象一般让人生出畏惧，眼前的魔龙能够轻易将人踏碎，长啸怒吼与绝对压制像能透过耳膜刺破血管，将恐惧塞进人的四肢百骸里，一遍一遍地撕裂着神经。

直面生死尽在呼吸之间。

起冰迅速旋转散开出无数晶莹剔透的碎冰，挥手将其一分十十分百地化成利针，每一枚冰针都外放出刺冷寒意，羽生结弦再次展现出五级魔法师的惊世气场，一如既往地站在最前方。

挽弓搭箭，向来温和的眼瞳此刻闪过一丝锐利，羽生结弦朝着魔龙率先发出强大的攻击，试图在魔龙还在直面观望时占据主动权。

它仍然眯着浑浊的圆瞳，低低出声，似是嗤笑人类的不自量力，接近万年的实力让其有了神智，根本没把人类放在眼里，不可一世地扇动着坚硬的翅膀，立即在刮起的小型风暴里融入化针的枯枝败叶，回应来者。

一弓令下，万针俱出。铺天盖地的冰针跟着利箭毫不迟疑地与霸道席卷而来的风暴相碰，瞬间爆发出强烈的冲击，注入魔法师加持魔力的利箭势如破竹，直直地往巨龙心脏而去，带着人类的意志誓不罢休。

但就在集中精力射出弓箭的那一刻，羽生结弦突然感到心脏像是被人猛的扯一下，疼痛顿时穿越各处愈合的伤口直上神经，以至于羽生结弦不得不后退一步死死抓紧胸前衣襟，期望能缓和这令人崩溃的窒息感。

即使魔法再充沛天赋再异禀的魔法师都不可能连续与实力相当甚至超出自己的魔龙对战两次，何况羽生结弦刚刚结束了一场几乎要他性命的战斗，能再次尽力化出冰弓抢出攻击已经是极限。

而已经快靠近魔龙的冰箭却突然在半空中停滞，似是被一股无形的力量所挡，周围散落着冲击形成的粉末，只剩这支冰箭孤军坚持着既定的轨道。

近在眼前却不能再靠近魔龙一步。

如果还不能在魔龙下一次攻击前再次抵挡住，后果不堪设想。

冷汗从脊背滑落，就在羽生结弦还在与疼痛对峙时，一道火焰强势地从他头上跃过，从高空飞落到他的前面，烈焰似的流星群分出杂乱无序的流光，如霞般绚丽夺目，纯黑的长剑环绕着灵动纯粹的火苗，剑锋利芒一闪，与流星围绕化出少年持剑的身影，仿若浴火而生，踏过烈日朝阳。

魔龙新一轮攻击近在咫尺，年轻的火系魔法师举起手臂握剑往前一刺，剑身环绕的火苗螺旋而出，凝聚成蓄势待发的火龙之形，势不可挡地向前而去，龙形缠绕着还在与无形力量僵持的冰箭，在碰触的一刻瞬间迸发出强大的威力，化出的碎冰与火苗相互纠缠，最终融合为一体，炸开了魔龙面前无形的屏障。

金博洋随即又往前几步，将手中长剑挽出剑花，迅速的在眼前舞动起势转出一道道火花，焰光挡在不断接近魔龙的身前，与气势汹汹卷土而来更强的风暴相碰，左手往前一抹，加了个屏障魔法，将在身边炸开的爆发威力挡在身外，握剑向后一侧，又起左手往前呈弧形划开，一颗颗火红光色的晶石随弧线排列出现，转身起剑作抹势，如黑曜石的剑身落在散开的火晶上，激起剑光，被锋利划开的火晶腾起烈焰，形成一道道剑痕，一挥皆飞驰而去，破开攻击，时似劈开裂地，威不可阻。

一声悲嚎，魔龙终于被小看的人类所击中，纯度极高的火晶加持的气焰如疾风烈烈而来，将它移到身前阻挡的右翼划出了血肉与伤口，被激怒的魔龙眸光一闪，前爪向地面猛的一击。

极其流畅敏捷的身手，极其快速准确的时机判断，丝毫不拖泥带水，没有借着错综复杂的飞行迂回迷惑魔龙，就只是以强硬无疑的实力与强大魔法，硬生生地将敌人击败，这就是金博洋以往在联赛中展现的实力。

这就是惊艳世人的纯粹火焰与实力，堪称完美。

金博洋并不打算让魔龙得到一丝喘息的机会，连串式组合攻击不让对手有机可乘一向是他的作战风格，剑尖往脚下一点，下了个加速魔法，流星群更加热烈地散乱开来，化成无数道流光在脚下缠绕生风，金博洋一边侧身以剑阻挡躲过魔龙受伤后震怒的攻击，一边迅速向魔龙更近一步，他擅长用剑，必须近战才能得以击中魔龙，这也是他苦下心思研究如何用火晶冲开面前阻碍借以掩护前行的原因。比起运用灵巧迂回型战术的羽生结弦，技术碾压式的金博洋一直都需要更加全面的综合技能，以便他更好的完成自己的目标。

所以他每次都有进步，每次都能给人带来惊喜与意外，能将最初最原始的成团火焰里化出无数个华丽夺目令人眼花缭乱的纯度火苗，每一次都会是经火重生的蜕变。

一劈二抹三起撩势，少年幻化出行云流水的剑式杀气腾腾，不过眨眼之间，但见一跃而起，身似飞燕，即将要靠近魔龙的心脏给予致命一击，但就在金博洋再次化出剑痕并用一系列剑招接住并对抗来自魔龙怒火冲天的攻势时，本来还沉浸在金博洋惊人进步的羽生结弦突然意识到了什么，迅速地回头一看，快速聚合起来的枯树粗根已经形成一张墙，断了后退的路。

呼吸仿若置冰之中，羽生结弦连忙向后射出一箭，过弱的冰势在接触枯墙的刹那被轻易化解，他心里升起不详的预感。

难道这头魔龙已经强悍到有割裂空间的能力了吗？是想直接圈起来杀死他们吗？他分明感觉到周围已经在不知不觉发生了变化！

要是真如他所想——

那么此刻，与接近万年的魔龙对战的魔法师，就只有他们两个。

怪不得戈米沙他们一个人都没有过来。

虽然羽生结弦相信金博洋有足够的实力能够自保，与他合作也有一定的概率能击败魔龙，但现在的他已经开始变得虚弱，快没什么足够的魔法支持他再战一场。

他也没想过这次的魔龙竟然越挫越勇极其棘手，仿佛无论如何都没办法靠近心脏封印，如果金博洋现在没有办法一剑到位，很可能两人都危在旦夕。

他不能拖金博洋的后腿，如果不能帮上忙，他在瞬间下定决心，就用他的身躯为金博洋挡上一次。

只要金博洋能有机会活下来就好，为此他可以万死不辞。


	8. Chapter 8

16.

一意孤行做出如此决定的羽生结弦转身向前方的金博洋飞去，他必须拼尽全力与金博洋并肩而战，坚持到一分也好，一秒也罢，能与那个人同行，已是要用尽此生全部幸运与勇气。金博洋在暗天火光之中那样果敢决绝的身影落在他的眼中，终将穷尽一生铭记念念不忘。

持弓划开暴雨似的针叶，气场骤然起了变化，经验丰富的羽生结弦敏锐地察觉到周围的空气变得有些急促，凭着知觉他下意识地往右手边一看，隐藏在树林之间的魔龙之尾带着狂冽的风正要向金博洋挥去！

巨型的魔龙一尾之长出乎人的意料，更不用说其带来的狂风与压力，万一被它击中，非死即伤。

“天天小心它的尾巴！”

羽生结弦立即冲前方大喊提醒金博洋，但金博洋突然停住了握剑刺进的动作，定在半空中，似乎发现了什么，错愕地看着魔龙毫无损伤的心脏之处，剑尖离心脏只有一步之遥，再用力却始终不能再近一刻。

风声越来越近，羽生结弦毫不犹豫地加速往思考愣住的金博洋飞去，单手起冰往尾的方向施加阻力，飞快地往前向他一扑将他抱在怀里背向即将袭来的尾，仍然沉迷自己思考的金博洋只感觉突然有人向他扑来，下意识正打算挣脱，但快速的反应力让他意识到周围的危险，回抱住看清楚了的羽生结弦，迅速以剑气起焰，强行将羽生结弦护住他的位置偏向了一个角度，焰火与突如其来的煞风相撞反噬，爆发的冲击力将他们狠狠撞开。

无法控制的飞行与冲撞力让他们一直往地面下坠，羽生结弦死死地护住怀里的金博洋，正打算施加魔法向地面来个缓冲降落，但经历了加速的消耗后钝痛再次来袭，他只能勉力地抱紧怀中的人，余光视野之内在两边快速变形倒退，羽生结弦感到一阵失力感。

快要到地上的时候金博洋反应过来，手臂一用力将羽生结弦跟他的位置调换，脊背贴到冰凉的地面，震痛感蔓延全身，金博洋的右手突然刺痛了一下，因脱力而坠落的冰弓与火剑撞到坚硬的石块上，一同碎成了粉末散去。

金博洋想立即起身，却发现羽生结弦更早的从他身上起来，俊朗的青年脸色苍白，略染血迹，他将金博洋压在地上，眼神里尽是担忧。

“羽生/天天，你没事吧？！”异口同声。

呼吸彼此起伏，周围突然间就安静下来，金博洋忍着口腔里隐隐的令人作呕的血腥味，定定的看着羽生结弦，两人靠的很近，能听见彼此的心跳声，羽生结弦也在看着他，拉着金博洋衣襟的手却不发控制地颤抖着。

突然羽生结弦一个前倾，似是支撑不住，将额头抵到金博洋的额头上，距离靠近的瞬间让金博洋呼吸一滞，铁锈味与眼前人身上淡而不消的木香争先恐后地钻进他的鼻腔，大脑混沌，过热的温度让他觉得自己要窒息了。

此刻的血液发烫，木香流淌，往后金博洋每每想起，都铭记着这一眼眸中彼此闪烁的光。

怒吼近在耳畔，金博洋却因为眼前人的靠近睁大眼睛，大脑一片空白，朝思暮想的人贴近他的脸，贴近他的额头，柔和清朗的脸颊相递着冰冷与温暖。

“天天，你刚刚为什么在战斗中走神？你知不知道你差点就被那只魔龙给打中！”

话音刚落，金博洋就听出来羽生结弦的语气里带着质问，他看清楚了羽生通红的眼睛里他之前看不懂的情绪，那本来是他应该懂的，充满担忧，气愤，与心疼。

羽生结弦的情绪也是被牵制着的。

但来不及在内心升起小小的惊喜，金博洋就感到了地面强烈的震动，心下一沉，他知道魔龙就要迈着沉重的步伐将他们在不知何处的地方踏碎了，一个翻转，他将羽生结弦拉到身边。

“这只魔龙没办法近身攻击，屏障也一直消不掉。对你我来说都非常不利。”金博洋快速地向羽生结弦解释，“但我知道怎么解决。我想起来在书上看到过。”

他看了看右手裂开的伤口，血肉模糊，尝试了一下化出火剑，微弱的火苗升起，将息未灭。

“羽生，我知道你消耗了不少体力，你必须马上远离这里，藏起来，等我来找你。”金博洋刚说完起身就要走，衣角却被羽生结弦牢牢抓住。

“金博洋！你是不是疯了！你怎么可以一个人去对抗那只起码万年以上的魔龙！”羽生结弦咬牙切齿，痛恨起自己此刻的无能为力，“万一出了什么事，你让我怎么办？！”

“我很清醒。”年轻的魔法师冷静地看着羽生结弦的双眼脱口而出，坚定地回答。

“你要相信我。羽生结弦一直都相信金博洋可以做到，不是吗？”

17.

当面对你的敌人时，你需要做什么？

必须知己知彼，方能百战不殆。

在剑尖停在无形屏障前的那一刻，金博洋就意识到了对付眼前这头魔龙完全不能用像在联赛时那样直接封印的方法，暮森林的魔龙是独特的，它们纯野生，年岁越长的魔龙天性更加狂妄暴虐，更会在弱肉强食的世界里学会如何保护自己，因此也强大地比想象中的要多的多。

但是金博洋仿佛真的得到了命运的眷顾，在没有任何人接触过这种等级的魔龙也没有任何人知道怎么解决的情况下，他想起了自己偶尔泡在魔法学院的图书馆时专爱研究冷门书籍不眠不休的时光，想起了那本理论上介绍如何更容易对付千年以上魔龙的书，其中论述道，比起直接射中心脏封印，其实还有一种方法可以更轻松高效率的解决问题，但从没有人实践过，故而也只是存在于纸上。

向来在研究各种各样作战模式下苦功夫的金博洋会积极吸收更多少见的知识，以充实自己的作战经验备不时之需，凡事都是需要第一个勇于尝试的人，此刻金博洋想，他大概就是那种人。

他也会成为第一个人。

即将要试验并证明一套一直以来耿耿于怀的理论，金博洋明显感觉到因兴奋而狂热的心跳声，但他又低下头偷偷尝试了一下举起右手化出火焰，过弱的火苗闪烁了一下，立即像被风吹一样熄灭，他将右手藏了起来，没让旁边的羽生结弦发现。

大概是在刚刚被魔龙撞到的时候被煞风伤到了，居然还有短暂性封闭化剑形的效果，魔龙随身隐藏的危险超乎了想象，这一场注定要打的艰难。

但只要有一丝的生机能让他继续下去，他就绝不放弃。

“……是，羽生结弦一直都相信着金博洋，相信他无往不胜。”羽生结弦最终妥协，看着金博洋毫无畏惧的双眼，一字一句地说道。

只要金博洋说一句相信他，羽生结弦就会毫不犹豫选择相信。

“但你也不要妄想抛弃我，撇下我，不管你是消失了还是在尽头，我还是会找到你，只要我还有力气战斗，我就会立刻在你身边，你不要逞强……你……”其余再多的话也说不出来，羽生结弦一时有点语无伦次，只能一字一顿地说出自己的全部想法，汹涌而上的感情淹没心脏，差点就要决堤，但他还是强行压住了澎湃的情绪，最后千言万语到嘴边，只凝成一句话。

“天天加油。”末了他觉得还不够，又说了一句。

“天天加油！”还不够。

“天天加油！”

是以往每次联赛他们相遇都会给的鼓励，每次都会给的坚定，是面对光怪陆离的世界与反复无常的生死时生出的无限勇气，是越过荆棘与沧桑回眸的眼底倔强，是无敌盔甲，又是最后软肋。

无论如何，何时何地，都继续前进吧，一如既往，不问归途。

金博洋一愣，熟悉的话语再次让他的心脏发烫发热，他从小到大听过的鼓励与支持很多，却总有一句是特别的，总有一句是让他无所畏惧的，总有一个人是在他不知道的时候，一直在他身后的。

在无法预知的生死面前，我不能孤军奋战，我将竭尽所有力气，用上你的眷顾，赐予我无上荣光。

“好。”金博洋笑着回应。

于是再次头也不回的，带着决绝的心意，孤行前往。

 

暂时没办法化出剑，金博洋就只能抽出不常用但随身备着的魔杖重新加进战斗，确认羽生结弦保证绝对会好好藏起来养伤等自己来找他，金博洋松了一口气，往自己的右手简单粗暴加了个低级火系治疗术，凝固的血液在他的手腕上形成妖艳的纹路，配合着身旁缭绕的焰影，勇者蓄势待发。

理论说，遇到强大到无法近身的魔龙时，不能硬抗而上，那么就需要借助魔法阵，只要有机会在魔龙面前成功准确地画出阵法，当独属魔法师的魔法阵形成的那一刻，就可以将化形的魔器刺进阵眼，随即，封印成功。

但理论终归是理论，一来没有谁能确保魔龙能静止在面前乖乖让魔法师画出准确无误的法阵，二来大多数人都没有化形的魔器，大多数魔法师都是借助流畅的飞行灵活飞到魔龙心脏部位用晶石辅助魔杖进行封印，像金博洋跟羽生结弦化形并运用完美的魔法师还在少数。

所以这场战斗就像是为金博洋量身定做的一样，每一个位置与发挥都恰到好处，像是命运的安排，如今能打败这头接近万年的魔龙的除了五级魔法师羽生结弦，也只有金博洋了。

然而战场上瞬息万变，变化难控，加之现在魔龙有随处可动的尾巴和双翼，被击中的概率与范围大大增加，又为一场胜利添加了不少阻碍。

可谁又畏惧过呢？

金博洋决定借助魔杖扩大攻击范围，以便能控制住场面，期望能让魔龙在面前静止几秒抢出时机来结阵，但面对不断扫来横去的长尾与翼，他不得不边飞行扩大范围边躲避那些致命一击，因此也不得不进行空中的高速运动，那些迂回偏道的动作总是让在半空平衡感不是太强的金博洋曾经倍感头疼，但他现在也不是过去的他了，他拼命去改进自己，本就是为了能进步能一次一次的克服弱点，本就是为了能更接近胜利。

一个完美的飞行弧度转弯，金博洋侧身堪堪躲过向他背后袭来的巨尾跟暴针，伴着在空中流转的烈焰星群，左手向四周散落挥去的纯度至上的火晶瞬间排列开来往更远的地方飘去，幻光红色烈火般燃烧起来，转出绚烂炫目如流水般流畅的螺旋式漩涡，逐渐加强扩大的火焰光影在上空形成一道屏障，生出的细致纹路在暗色天日里格外耀眼。

“焰落！”

一声令下再一个转弯，金博洋挥着魔杖快速往下一指，上空的焰光屏障立即从中化出无数跳动的火苗，随着魔杖指挥像得到指令的士兵，整装待发的齐齐往一直跟着金博洋在身后的巨尾发起冲击，铺天盖地的火苗如箭一般击落暴针射进炸开魔龙尾巴皲裂的皮肤，又迅速像干草遇火绵延不断地燃烧一片。

被绝对的攻势压制，长尾控制不住地从紧追金博洋的身后直往下坠，尾巴着火的效果让魔龙显得有点滑稽，魔龙吃痛的发出怒声，而金博洋并没有心思停下来欣赏自己的杰作，他本来就是要尝试一下俯冲加速的全面攻击能不能打落跟着他的恼人的尾巴与暴针，并想看看魔龙是否有短暂的停顿。看来他成功了。

抓准了方向，心里有了具体目标的金博洋继续在半空中施展他目前还没有在联赛中亮相的全新的飞行，转弯与前行的轨道像落满了绚丽的流星，持续渐变又在末端消逝，彰显了魔法师的自信与强大，再次挥着魔杖击落躲过新形成的暴针，以一个不可思议的圆形弧度，金博洋向魔龙冲去。

只要能控制好魔龙头上的焰影屏障，在它头顶上撞开炸破它自己的屏障，在魔龙措手不及的那几秒抢出位置来结阵，那么一切都可以结束。

下定决心，金博洋一个停顿转换方向上升往魔龙头顶而去，狂风翻卷着魔法师的衣袍，猎猎驾驭着长风，扶摇直上，万里焰火，惊色光影直直落入照亮他的眼瞳，纯粹的流光轻灵地在他身边环绕，最终卷在他右手的手腕上。

再次指挥魔杖一阵焰落，爆发集中的重击往魔龙头上冲去，即将要炸开魔龙的屏障，金博洋算着时间，他知道魔龙的头顶肯定加强了屏障，不可能轻易地冲撞开，但他只需要几秒，只需要魔龙错愕来不及反应的几秒加速飞行在面前画出法阵，所以他几乎用尽了三分之二的魔力加强了这一次的焰落攻击，只求一次机会。

错过了可能就再也难以将其击败了。

计划之中的爆炸如期而至，金博洋瞬间飞到魔龙之前准备结阵，突然不在计划之内的声响在他耳边炸开，心下一惊，快速下意识的往另外一个方向飞去，却在移动的下一秒里被风暴击中了小腿，刻骨连心的疼痛疯狂的撕裂着他的意志，金博洋咬紧牙关，控制不住平衡即将在一片火花暴针里往下坠。


	9. Chapter 9

18.

突如其来，魔龙竟然能在爆炸下反应过来并迅速向靠近的金博洋发出攻击，饶是精确计算把控时间的金博洋也被这一突然的袭击给打懵，这头魔龙毫不示弱，正耀武扬威地向人类发出挑衅。

层层叠叠的循环阵痛在扭曲金博洋的神经，失控的感觉让他仿佛被恐惧扼住了喉咙，右肩受伤时的疼也被记忆拴住，一阵绝望涌上心头。

如果继续往下倒，如果就此别过。

 

那又怎么可能是一次一次摔倒重来一次次突破自己的金博洋？

猛然一个拐弯，他紧咬嘴唇咽下疼痛，借撞开他的冲击力极速划到下面躲开了又一次向他而来的风暴，下挥魔杖发起更猛烈的焰火，铺天盖地的火苗散开形成巨网围攻，一时如万千烈日，一触即发。

既然没办法让你静止停顿，那就比速度。看看谁先抢的过谁！

必须现在就结阵，闪过这个念头的金博洋持续加速的飞行，越来越快的速度让他在与魔龙搏斗的战场中幻化成一道光影，多变的角度与烈焰流光相呼应炫转成形，放在联赛中来解说，绝对是一场精彩绝伦史无前例的比赛。

凭着记忆与计算，演推出阵法的结点，边游走周旋边挥起魔杖放置晶石入阵，华丽的曲线逐渐现形，形成了一个只有金博洋才会的法阵，他即将要创造历史，一个新的时代，名字将永久刻在荣光石柱上。

快要到闭合最后一个结点时，魔龙终于意识过来，睁圆龙瞳怒不可遏地抬起前爪极快地向面前的金博洋扑去，但离封印还差一步化形启阵！

快来不及了吗。

金博洋闭上眼睛，尽全力将最后一道曲线闭合，结局如何他都坦荡面对，只要完成这一步！

“咔！”

一道冰蓝瞬间覆盖住魔龙抬起的前爪，迅速凝结成冰冻在半空中，自行恢复差不多的羽生结弦在身后重新化出冰弓射出一箭，他再一次突破了自己，并学会了像金博洋融合他的冰晶的方法尝试运用木石疗伤，在关键时刻，如他所说，他赶到了金博洋的身边。

抢出了时机！金博洋立即乘机而上结束画阵，强行化出火剑，烈火剑锋利芒刺进阵眼，阵势瞬发而起！

独特的魔法阵首次面临人世，带着纯粹的焰光通天直上九重！

即使为此付出了疼痛的代价，但毫无疑问，金博洋终究是笑到最后的那个人。

他真的做到了！一如既往！

浑身如被抽空了力气，乏力难以坚持，死死被压制的腿上的痛又争先恐后地涌上来，带着全身大大小小的伤口噬咬，金博洋将火剑化去，看着面前被封印的又一头风系魔龙，露出了疲惫的微笑。

他停在高空中，转头向身后看去，在纷纷扬扬的风沙与焰火里，羽生结弦在那头带着温和微笑，同样伤痕累累，依旧向他张开双臂。

他们从来就是如此默契的对视，无言却相知。

好似金博洋无论何时回头，都会直落进羽生结弦的眸中。

金博洋刚向羽生结弦飞近一步，就像是被沉重的铁块直拉往下落，他本来想像刚才面对魔龙一样强行升起，却始终无法控制。

无力逞强心起惶恐，金博洋却在下一刻落进了一个温暖的怀抱。

羽生结弦主动上前拥住他了。他们都是伤痕满身，如小兽紧紧相拥，在黑暗里彼此相生互取温暖。

金博洋再次闻到了木香，铁锈味，还有恍惚之中懵懵懂懂传来的那天相撞的玫瑰花香。

如果你也向我张开怀抱。

如果你也跟我一样不舍得离开。

如果香水魔法从来就没有成效过。

如果你也跟我一样此刻满怀欢喜。

如果你也一样开心就好了。

19.

越过沙与火的缠绵，略过冰与风的交结，当一切灰烬都幻化成光，尽头是你在等我，给予我紧紧相拥。

我从没有怀疑过回眸时你是不是在看我，对此我有绝对的自信，对此我有热烈的回应。

我是绝对向着你的，以前是，现在是，未来也会是。

没有人会比我们更加默契，你是独一无二的，不一样的。

我想你是我的。

金博洋感到双臂有些失去了力气，因为受伤疼痛而禁不住颤抖，但他知道不是之前那种患得患失没有勇气的无力，只是单纯的体力透支，他不断地在心里冲自己喊着，金博洋金博洋金博洋抱紧眼前这个人啊抱紧他！哪怕没有力气了也要抱紧！无论什么时候，只要羽生结弦想要金博洋的拥抱，金博洋就会毫不犹豫地抱紧他！

连生死都挺过来了，凭什么不敢说出自己的心意？金博洋从来就不是懦夫。疼也没关系，痛也可以撑过去，哪怕结果也不是自己想要的，说出来，说出来就好了。让他清清楚楚知道自己的心意，让他看明白自己毫不掩饰的欢喜，让他知道我会捧着赤诚到你面前，从不卑微也从不妥协，它誓要占据你的心，从此企图有一席之地，要像我的火焰一般，温和不致命，却要在你的心里热烈燃烧到永恒。

羽生结弦也拼命地回抱住眼前苍白虚弱的小孩，他将所有力气都托住金博洋不让他往下坠，他本来只是想要一个回眸，一个拥抱，小孩却非要给他热烈又纯粹的回应，让他不得不深陷其中，他要贪得无厌了，他要紧紧握住对方的手不想分开。

这一生我就已经要认定你陪我走下去，谁都代替不了。你要负责。

“你要负责。”羽生结弦将脑袋埋进金博洋的脖颈，低声说道。平时霸气强大的魔法师此刻的声音却带着软软糯糯的感觉，让金博洋的耳朵发红。

“负，负什么责？”金博洋保持着一丝理智，吸了吸鼻子压住夺眶而出的泪水，开始思考自己哪里做了对不起羽生的事情。

羽生结弦像护住一件珍宝一样轻轻将金博洋从怀里推开，十分认真地端详起眼前脸色苍白染着鲜血，眼眶通红泪水打转，耳朵却微微发红的人，他在金博洋一脸茫然的时候抬手摸了摸柔软的头发，拍去衣上的尘埃，最后用手轻柔地抚过金博洋的脸颊，抹去像他的火一样鲜红刺眼的血迹。

羽生结弦十分严肃且郑重地说道：“你把我吓到了。就差在魔龙面前几秒的距离，我就要见不到你了。”

“如果见不到你，我的心就会难过，崩溃，以至于再也无法鲜活地跳动下去。对此，为了赔偿我心的受伤，你必须要负责。”

话音刚落，金博洋不可思议的瞪大了眼睛。

我的天喔他知道他自己在说什么吗？！好犯规啊！怎么可以这样！被戳中心的金博洋差点就捂住胸口后退倒地，但他只是目瞪口呆，只在耳膜处感受到了心跳的疯狂加速。

但羽生结弦并没有在意他的呆愣，把目光放到了金博洋受伤的小腿跟伤口绷开的右肩，责备过后又满是心疼，他迅速蹲下去下了个冰系治疗术给金博洋，尽管整体恢复的不多，足够应付一段了。

“疼吗？天天。不要逞强。”羽生结弦握住金博洋血肉模糊的手腕，上面缠绕的火系魔法纹路让他想起了刚刚小孩的惊世之举，仔仔细细地进行治疗，他想起那天他也是给这只手腕下治疗术，但这次握住了就别想他再放开了。

羽生结弦看着金博洋，又问了句“疼吗”，金博洋眼里还有停留打转的泪水，似乎睁的有些疼眨了眨眼睛，晶莹剔透的水珠无意识地随着蝶翼般颤动的眼睫从白嫩的脸颊滑落到下巴，他觉得不是这么疼，笑着说：“没事，不疼。”

一点说服力都没有。你一笑阳光会变得明媚，勉力笑着的时候却会让人恍惚如置冰，酸涩又刺疼。

你明明都哭了，又在安慰我吗？羽生结弦有些难过，但他还是说：“如果疼，难受就说出来，不要挡住眼泪。”轻声说完后只带着淡淡的安慰，并没有太大的表示。

羽生结弦本想给金博洋一点空间，留一点逞强的尊严，让他能像个勇者一样写着恢宏篇章只留观者万人传颂，落寞与泪都随风而逝。

可又看了看小孩上扬的嘴角，看着他擦去眼泪，不同与之前破冰后看到他抹掉眼泪时的喜悦，他的动作很缓慢，吃力又认真，像带着倔强，揉红的眼睛眯起来，莫名地将羽生结弦的心扯的生疼。

他忍不住地又上前将小孩抱住，忍不住地跟金博洋说：“算了算了，别揉了，想哭就哭，不管是疼还是赢了开心，不管是什么感觉都好，都可以靠在我的肩膀哭。”

“在我面前，我希望你不像在面对其他同样爱你的人的时候笑着安慰，如果我是不一样的，你就痛痛快快地抱住我哭，抱住我闹，我会在你身边的，我会在的。”

你可以身披盔甲征战四方，只留一个荣光背影，也不留软弱无力在我眼前，但只要你愿意，你说什么我都听着，你哭什么我都会抱住你。

羽生结弦轻轻拍着怀里不断颤抖的金博洋，无言却懂的一切，无论最后小孩是忍不住决堤而在怀里哭泣，还是仍然倔强的咬着嘴唇颤抖，不管是疼痛还是别的什么，都希望能作为一个依靠，让他暂时无忧。

金博洋被他抱的有些反应不过来，除了一直控制不住的颤抖，也没进一步的大动作，他只是靠在怀里，酸酸麻麻的感觉跟伤痛缠绕神经涌上心头，以前也有别人问他，疼吗，也有人说，疼就哭出来说出来，但他都觉得没什么大不了的，也没什么可说的，习惯心里藏事，很多情感都不轻易外露，永远将笑容挡在身前，推开那些试图探究他内心不怀好意的声音。

但羽生没说太多。只是抱着他，让他随便怎么做，与其是想让他哭，倒不如只是一个寻常的拥抱。

不管伤痛落败如何，一切照常处理，磨难与生死都过来了，没有再多的大风大浪再让原本就坚韧的心起波澜，经历了这么多，最终还会是如愿以偿。

等到金博洋稍微平静一点，羽生结弦再次轻推开来，金博洋没哭，也没有显的多么疼多么忍不住，他还是一如既往地微笑。

他还是没觉得有多疼，也没有故意安慰别人，想怎么做就怎么做，不是不信任给他拥抱的羽生结弦，只是金博洋真的一切都挺过来了。

羽生结弦心下也明白，眼里带着惊讶和欢喜，他也笑了，并问金博洋还坚持住飞行吗，他们该抓紧时间去找戈米沙汇合。

金博洋刚想说可以，往前一飞，又一个跌跌撞撞，耳朵的红瞬间蔓延到他的脸颊上。

哎……好丢脸。

他太虚弱了，弱到没办法分出力量支持飞行，只能勉强够他跟羽生停在半空。

羽生结弦连忙上前揽住他，温暖的手触碰时过热的温度差点让金博洋变得冰冷的手掌烫了一下，但他很快就稳住了，也抓紧了对方的手。

“我来背你吧。”羽生结弦温声说道，“我恢复的比你好，够力气背着你回去。”

“啊……我……”金博洋刚想说话，羽生结弦没等他回复就主动往下一蹲背对着示意他上来。

金博洋把脸贴到羽生结弦背上的时候如做梦一般，看着单薄的青年宽实的背让金博洋感到有安全感，像是什么带着纯粹与复杂，干净与撩拨，似一片一片飘浮不定又幻影一般的候鸟羽毛，被风吹起，最终在心里尘埃落定。

他们缓慢地在黑暗里前行。

一切都结束了。

破晓将至。


	10. Chapter 10

20.

暮色里依旧没有光，仅有抬头望去天边微亮的泛白色，羽生结弦用冰晶再次照亮眼前的路，透亮着冰蓝，像魔法工会前往联赛赛场的那一条森林萤火里的路，熟悉又陌生。

羽生结弦突然想起那时候他们一群参赛的魔法师在路上同行，他在边缘缓慢地飞着，没有说话，只是静静地看着周围百年未变的风景，偶尔会把目光无意识地移到与他相隔另一边的金博洋身上，看久了他突然发现自己被一种莫名其妙的情绪给束缚，看着金博洋跟着周围的人笑，明媚又刺眼，他觉得，那大概就是孤独。

大概是你的眼不是看向我的时候，即使众人都看着我，仍然会觉得孤独。

他不知道这种情绪从什么时候开始，发觉后甚至有些措手不及，他将那种情绪压在心里，像埋进土壤，本来想让它腐烂溃败，再也不要得见天日，谁知道每次见到那个人，就是一阵风一阵雨，将死沉孤寂化为乌有，万物就开始苏醒，所有都添上了色彩，热烈又张扬，新的感情冲破地表，萌芽生长，控制不住地往心头上绕。

像是那个人的火焰在他心里燃烧。

事情逐渐往不可掌控的方向发展，羽生结弦生出了惶恐与不安，他深知这可能是一厢情愿，是意料之外，是不可言说，他想要说出口的，都会被一次一次咽下喉去，最后用伪装的微笑掩盖住那个人看向他时心里的慌乱。

只要是那个人正对着他笑，纯净眼睛里就会像是藏着星星，笑时即来，笑去仍在。为那人的一瞬目光，亦是为所有的笑意，他最终甘愿饱受孤独的折磨，即使终究没有结果，他也甘之如饴。

在乎的这个人，可以永远不知道这些想法，可以永远都简单又纯粹地面对抱有痴心妄想的我。

没有人会不喜欢光。特别是带着温度的，纯粹又炙热的光，特别是对于羽生结弦。

然而现在不一样了。

发出一个冰晶信号，羽生结弦尝试在被魔龙割接的空间里尽快找到戈米沙他们，他感受到金博洋将脑袋埋到他的后颈处，不安分的转了转，他几乎可以想象到小孩压着下巴看着周围的萤火，露出好奇的眼神，眨眨眼像小鹿眼睛一样湿漉漉，水汪般透彻。

一个人的眉眼早已经记在心里，哪怕时光将记忆模糊，都不想忘却。

但他们此时谁也没有说话。只是在暗日微光中感受着对方心脏的跳动，相互揣摩着对方的想法，担心开口每一句话的遣词造句都争先恐后要宣扬它的真诚，以至于语无伦次词不达意，没能好好表达清楚自己一直以来的心意。

将对方视若珍宝，才会小心翼翼，才会患得患失，才会偏爱与执着。

你也是吗？与我同样的心意。

周围是重复倒退的树林，明明拥挤却仍然显得空旷，一两只飞鸟越过长空，发出细碎的声响。羽生结弦在纠结半天后，最终还是先说了话。

“天天……”

“羽生……”

再次同时开口，两人又是一愣。羽生结弦在反应过来后失笑，也不知道是笑自己没能第一个打破沉默，还是笑彼此的默契。

他示意金博洋继续说下去，明面是镇定自若，心里早已经泛起波澜，像在期待什么。

金博洋停下话小声支吾，皱着眉头抿着嘴又犹豫了好一会，才压低声音问道。

“呃……那个，我重吗？”

 

他刚感觉到羽生结弦似乎有些不自在，担忧是因为自己太重了，毕竟两个人都有伤，负担一个人的重量怕是也有些吃力。可我最近明明瘦了好多，江哥每天都逼迫我按时吃饭，金博洋在心里碎碎念，纠结半天还是打算先说出这个担忧。

羽生结弦明显没猜到原来金博洋在想这个，他一时笑出声，回过神来的时候，心里头放松了许多。

我顾虑什么啊。明明一切都已经清清楚楚明明白白了。

他沉默了一会，无奈地叹了口气，然后轻轻笑道：“没有，你太瘦了，我仿佛什么都没背到。”

但我已经是在拥抱这个世界的全部了。

他做了个深呼吸，像是在做什么准备，让金博洋心里也更加紧张起来，羽生结弦温柔的嗓音落到他心上，像一切要随风而起，随时都要散去，他全神贯注，期望自己全部抓住。

羽生结弦感受到后颈处金博洋呼吸的变化，突然心下一片平静。

“天天，自从花海回来后，你为什么要躲着我？”

一下子问到了不想回答的问题，金博洋愣住。他觉得好像又闻到了那天被羽生结弦抱住时的花香，散发着浪漫又奇妙的幻想，抬头入眼，混沌中看见对方错愕的眼神，以及，眼神里自己自以为是的欢喜。

金博洋还没确认那天的魔法到底有没有生效，也不知道羽生结弦有没有发觉他们属性相容，像是雾里看花终隔一层，伸出手去触碰又回缩。

应该要坦白的。金博洋下定决心。  
有万分之一的可能性靠近你，都不应该退缩。

金博洋思考如何组织语言，“羽生，那天我撞到你，你有没有……有没有觉得，我比平常更……更让你，欣赏？”

羽生结弦挑眉，“是有点。”他那时候已经有想跟金博洋一起的想法，不过仅仅只是有想法而已，他不知道为什么金博洋会提到这个，但还是继续听下去。

完了。金博洋的心一下子提了上来，脑袋还有点嗡嗡作响，他闭着眼一咬牙。

“那我告诉你，你之所以会对我更有好感，是因为……是因为，你中了香水魔法受了影响，我不想你是因为这个才会对我格外好，所以我……”

所以我逃离了幻想。

羽生结弦有些诧异，他听过香水魔法，但不知道这个东西居然还会对没有确认命运伴侣关系的人有作用，他仔细想了想那天他做了什么，哑然失笑，真是天大的误会。

“天天，我那天注销任务的时候已经加了屏蔽魔法，所以，无论什么精灵魔法都对我无效。”

无论有没有作用，那已经过去，对羽生结弦都是无解，“所以，你不用担心。从始至终，我都是真心的对你。”

得到了出乎意料的答案，金博洋眨眨眼，似乎还沉迷于这个惊喜，他愣了半天没说话，猛的想起了什么，他着急地开口。

“那，那我们属性相容的事情……”

“我知道。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地说道，他听到金博洋小声“哇塞”了一句，想了想又补充，“我很开心。”

有什么如玫瑰一般在心里绽放，金博洋脑海里又炸开了烟花，碎成火花，快速地蔓延到小孩的脸颊与耳朵。

金博洋控制不住地捂着脸，嘴角抑制不住上扬。我也很开心，我也很开心，他突然觉得浑身都充满了力气，雀跃地让他想要蹦哒高飞。

羽生结弦听见金博洋的傻笑，也控制不住地露出微笑，那种心情又出现了，因他而悲，因他而喜，所有的轰轰烈烈都会破开疏离冰冷向那个人涌去，从此生命里刻上另一个人的名字，矢志不渝。

他突然有好多话想对金博洋说，说很久很久，说很多很多，说他的孤独说他的难过，说他的开心说他的荣耀，余生一半的路，都会有这么一个人陪着他，那股被压下去的落寞，终于死于沉寂。

用心灌溉的萌芽，终于长成参天大树，丝毫不惧烈日寒雪，唯有呼吸渐停，才会枯萎老去。

他开始自顾自地说：“天天，你知道吗，我独自一人去击败魔龙的时候，我很害怕自己会就此离去。”

金博洋听着没有接话，他在用心的听羽生结弦的每一句话，低下身子重新揽住了羽生结弦，却在心里回答，我也是。

“我筋疲力尽的时候，最后一刻，居然是在想你。”

我也是。

“因为你，我又一次突破了极限。”

我也是。

“金博洋。你要知道。”羽生结弦呼了口气，仰头笑道，看向远方破晓。

“我喜欢你。”

 

对方清朗温和的声音传来，每一个字都清晰又坚定，仿若传过千山万水的绵长无声，将金博洋过去所有的恐慌失落小心翼翼都温柔抹去。

金博洋突然想哭。疼没哭，难受也没哭，一切都结束了也没哭，却不知怎么地心里头就柔软了一块，泪水像终于止不住地汹涌而出，他将脸扑到羽生结弦的背上，没有回复。

羽生结弦说完后松了口气，没听到金博洋任何回复，心里却做足了准备，无论结果如何，他都坦然处之，说出的那一刻，所有都释怀。

我仍然会是你的盔甲，你的眼泪是我的勋章，你的前方依旧会是我凝目的方向。

但他发现小孩很快就平复了心情。金博洋吸了吸鼻子轻轻抹去泪水，还带着些软糯鼻音，像一块棉花糖的软度，碰到嘴角就是甜到融化。

“你会想跟我分享所有的开心与不开心吗？”金博洋认真地问。

“会。”

“你会跟我看最高的山脉与最宽阔的河流吗？”金博洋继续问。

“当然。”

“不管，不管我是胖的还是瘦的，丑的还是好看的。”说到这个金博洋似乎被自己逗笑了，“你还是会在我身边吗？”

“绝对。”

心情像是切合的齿轮转动了轮轴，慢慢转动带起了愉悦。其实金博洋清楚，未来的变数这么大，谁也不知道会发生什么，此刻说的话不一定都能实现，但他就想听到回应。

他们彼此清楚，也仍然会尽力而为相拥相伴。

小孩得到了满意的回答，放松下来，一身困倦疲惫立刻涌上来，开始有些昏昏欲睡。他在迷迷糊糊睡过去之前靠近羽生结弦的耳朵，轻声说。

“你说的所有，我也是一样的心情。”尽我所能，如你所愿。

“我也喜欢你。”

 

冰蓝落入眼中，羽生结弦此时收到了戈米沙的回复。他听完金博洋的话后温柔地笑了笑，放缓了呼吸，慢慢地调转了方向，他感受到小孩有些困倦，头一歪。

冰晶化去的流光让他想起了火焰缠绕的样子，而他终于等到了回音。

“天天。”他放声轻柔地说道，“我给你讲个故事吧。”

“嗯……好……”金博洋无意识地回他。

羽生结弦抿嘴一笑，无论怎样，他说什么，金博洋就会回应。

他只是想讲一个故事。想让那个人听到。

“从前有一个魔法师，喜欢躲在黑暗里，但所有人都说他厉害，捧他说光一样明亮。魔法师深知自己从不是别人所说的如此。他也想要自己的光，有一天他终于发现了一个太阳，他竭尽全力向它奔去。”

“烈焰卷上了他的衣角，燃烧到他的皮肤，别人都说，疯了吧，为什么要去做这种不可思议的事情。”

“但他还是去做了。也许没有人知道，原来太阳没这么致命，它是温和又热情的。”

羽生结弦感知到金博洋撑不住睡过去了，呼吸绵长，像拉长了时光，他看到了不断亮起来的天边，让习惯黑暗的眼瞳有些不适应地眯起来。

他最后喃喃自语，声音仿若就要随风而去。

“幸运的是，他终于抓住了自己的光。”

金博洋在此刻不安分地动了动脑袋，羽生结弦笑的温柔。

“幸运的是，我也是。”


	11. Chapter 11

21.

万年沉寂的森林居然也有天光降临的一天，金杨抬头看了眼头上鱼白般的天空，心事重重，焦虑地边走边叹气。

一旁的韩聪看不下去，上前拍拍金杨的肩膀，示意他不要这么心急，尽管距离给羽生他们的回复已经过去了很久，但要相信他们能平安回来，更何况还有工会的高级魔法师过来帮忙，会有好消息的。

金杨看了看前方森林入口处一群拿着魔杖画阵开路的工会魔法师，眼花缭乱的魔法流光层次折叠覆盖，彰显着强大的力量，他压下心中的担忧，皱着眉点了点头。

“要是我那时候及时将天天拉下来就好了，就不应该由着他乱来。”看着亮起微弱光芒的手掌，手心处治愈后草草结了道疤，触目惊心。金杨发自心里的自责。

他简直没办法想象自家小孩独自面对未知的恐惧，在暗无天日里飞行战斗，那向来是金博洋的薄弱点，在训练场练习不知摔了多少次，每次咬牙坚持，他都心疼。

如果这次摔了，谁来接住他？

 

“你也别太过自责，天天已经长大了，有自己的想法与判断，做什么事情都会自己承担后果。”韩聪接着开导，“相信他。”

“再说了，你也没办法阻止他。”隋文静突然出声，“羽生在前方，天天无论如何都会向他奔去的。”

他本就是想与那个人比肩。

 

金杨动了动嘴，不知道该如何辩驳，他深知一切，最终还是沉默。

戈米沙听完也没说话，心里暗自祈祷羽生结弦跟金博洋平安无事，他也没想到那只接近万年的魔龙居然还有割裂空间的能力，待他反应过来后，已经跟羽生彻底分开，他们不得不强行赶去控制还在繁殖的魔龙，降低羽生他们遇到意外的概率，此次行动出乎他的意料，险象环生，监察部推演出来的四只魔龙一只不落地全被他们遇到，每一次都跟死亡擦肩而过，现在回想都让人不寒而栗。

但终归是都结束了。戈米沙缓慢地深呼吸，将冷冻的空气吸进肺里压出浑浊的气体，他迫使自己从混沌中清醒过来，随后他就发现在他守着的前方隐隐约约传来一点熟悉的冰蓝，正缓缓向他们前进。

喜出望外，戈米沙赶紧一个跨步向前，伸出魔杖将眼前的一切划开，金光一闪，加速正不断扩展的法屏，割接着森林另一边的空间，羽生结弦周围绕着明亮冰晶，冰冷的气息扑面而来，轻身降落，流光在他脚下消逝。

战胜一切的勇者终于带着他的荣光归来。

 

还背着似乎受了伤闭着眼的金博洋，金杨在听到戈米沙的呼喊声后急忙赶过去，眼尖地发现金博洋受伤的小腿与染红的右肩，呼吸一滞。

“天天，天天，你没事吧？！”金杨急的差点跌跌撞撞地往前飞去，吓得随后跟来的韩聪隋文静忙扶了一把，三人皆是被吓了一跳，在得到羽生结弦柔声说金博洋只是累的睡着的安慰后，回过神来彼此对望，都发现了对方有些通红的眼睛。

谢天谢地，他没事。在场的所有人都释怀地松了口气。隋文静悄悄转过去抹了把控制不住的眼泪，韩聪揽过去轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。

有人接住他了。金杨看着同样伤痕累累的羽生结弦突然这样想到。

金杨心里的石头终于落地。神经自与金博洋失去联系后就一直绷紧，直到战斗结束等到羽生结弦归来才完全放松下来，他下意识地想要帮金博洋下个治疗术，却发现羽生结弦早已经将金博洋受伤的部位细心包扎好，但在一个火系魔法师身上看到冰系治疗术可不是一件常见的事情。

除了最先一队的五个人都是一副意料之中的表情，工会来的魔法师皆露出了诧异的眼神。都是了解魔法联赛的人，自然也认识冰系的羽生结弦与火系的金博洋，可都不知道原来他们的关系已经超乎了想象。不知为何金杨此刻心里莫名生出一种感觉，仿佛有什么大事情会登上明天的报纸头条，还是情感专区、大写加粗的头条。

金杨收回自己准备施加治疗术的手，有些尴尬地环顾了四周，发现工会其他人都一副了然看着他自己，他甚至还觉得有位魔法师的神情酷似在脑补十万字小说，并将他设定为苦情悲剧男二的角色。

他颇为无语地回头看了看一脸无辜的羽生结弦，报以一个同样无辜的微笑。

 

金博洋就是在此刻迷迷糊糊醒过来的，之前他累的不行，睡过去后将羽生结弦讲的什么故事忘的一干二净，他醒来想的第一件事竟然是希望羽生不要生气，原谅他没听到后面的故事。

他习惯性地揉揉眼睛，抬头睁眼后奇幻般看到了一脸古怪微笑的金杨。他刚想打个招呼，后知后觉地反应过来自己还在羽生结弦背上，亲昵地抱着对方，他抬手看到手腕的冰晶，顿时一个激灵，随即困惑地发现在场的所有人都把目光移到他身上。

一时间周围都很安静。

 

……在我睡着的时候发生了什么吗……金博洋将脑袋往后仰，有点懵，他示意羽生结弦可以将他放下，他可以自己站一段时间，羽生结弦在听到后贴心地轻蹲下地，将他扶起。金杨想搭把手，发现已经没位置给他站了，心下突然一阵悲凉，他跟隋文静韩聪一同围着那两人，都想帮忙却又不知道帮什么，看着他们相互扶持相互对视一笑，三人都同时生出了同样想法。

三盏灯都压不住似乎在眼前冒着的粉红泡泡，隋文静扯了扯嘴角，心里表示这完全可以接受。金杨感觉背后有灼热的目光在盯着他，他好想冲过去说麻烦您冷静一点没看到我都进不去他们之间吗。

精彩。戈米沙无聊地打了个响指将漂浮在指尖的石块碾碎，带头看热闹。他甚至怂恿宇野昌磨赶紧给各位用木条结几张凳子排排坐，大战结束后可以放放松，提议被宇野昌磨无情地拒绝。

 

金博洋被周围的人盯着有些不自在，他刚想说些什么，羽生结弦就抬手握住了他的手腕，轻轻捏了捏，示意他不用紧张，金博洋心下一暖，冲羽生笑，露出略显稚气的小虎牙。

为什么自从他俩回来后，总感觉哪里怪怪的？金杨转过去向隋文静挑眉发出疑问的信号，接收到信息的隋文静回头看了眼韩聪，韩聪又把目光重新移到了金杨身上，最后十分默契地齐齐看向在一旁看热闹的戈米沙。

戈米沙：……我看上去很懂这些吗？

 

“咳咳。”戈米沙移开目光清了清喉咙，边说眼神边飘到那边气氛不对的两人，“好了，既然大家都平安回来了，就早点回庄园休息吧，作为东道主我自然会好好处理一切，辛苦各位了。”

说完他认真地向在场所有人鞠躬，随即向后一摆手朝暮森林入口处下了个封闭魔法，金色的光芒四射，飘转组成一道道枷锁，各形成层叠的十扇金门，彻底关上了通往未知的路。

 

金杨回头问金博洋伤怎么样，要不要背，小孩兴高采烈地回答没事，现场蹦蹦跳跳地示范了一遍自己有多精神，搞得金杨以为他这次只是来参观魔龙纪念馆，而不是刚进行了一场直面生死的战斗。

不过还是老样子，无论多痛多失落，时间一过去，金博洋又是活力满满精神充沛，金杨以前总觉得他是在强颜欢笑安慰别人，现在看来，他可真是个小太阳。

永远一往无前，永远向光而生。

 

金杨着实体会了一把何为老父亲的心情，年纪轻轻地照顾一个大不了多少岁的小孩，还颇有些辛酸。

他刚想跟金博洋再说几句，他也不矫情，就想搭搭话，却发现对方的目光基本上已经黏在了羽生结弦的身上，一飞三回头，依依不舍，对面的羽生结弦笑着冲他挥挥手。

……你是不是还想跟着别的队跟别人跑了？金杨一个急咳，提醒金博洋注意点形象，这么多人看着呢，能不能收敛点。

金博洋一头雾水，他只是想好好跟羽生结弦道个谢，不明白金杨对他挤眉弄眼什么还赶紧拉他走，他知道自己已经够让他们担心，只好顺从地跟着金杨，回头跟羽生歪头一笑告别。

再不走是不是想上明天的头条……把金博洋拉回去的金杨再次感到灼热的目光，他在心里默默诉苦。

大概已经被那位魔法师定位成拆分有情人的无情老丈人角色了，放过我吧。

22.

回到庄园的金博洋被金杨强迫要求躺在床上养几天伤，直到能够飞到空中三百六十度旋转五次以上为止，小孩心不甘情不愿地应了声，把脑袋埋进软乎乎的被子里，也许是身体实在透支的过分，不知不觉竟然又睡过去了。

一觉醒来没有想象中的浑身乏力与酸痛感，重新治疗后效果果然更好。金博洋眨眨眼睛觉得心情不错，转过头来看见书桌上有什么东西正在发着光，他起身放眼望去。

是一朵冰晶玫瑰。

幽亮剔透的玫瑰里流淌着繁复流畅的纹路，花瓣枝叶都处理的细心精致，一点火花缠绕而上，在刺枝上结成小巧的蝴蝶结，漂亮且意外相配，正在小盆栽上闪闪发亮。

这朵用心栽种的花毫不遮掩地昭示主人的身份与直意，那个人的名字瞬间轻跃到金博洋心上，金博洋小声轻笑，拿起被子借以掩饰自己的笑容。

不远处坐在沙发上看着报纸的金杨右手正在空中挥舞着刀削着苹果，听到熟悉的笑声后抬头向金博洋看去，在看到傻孩子醒来后第一件事是冲着那朵花笑的灿烂将自己埋进了被子后，一个手抖小刀削断了本来完美的果皮。

 

真的变了，以前醒来一看到我就会撒娇卖萌让我抱抱，现在呢？现在已然是别人家的傻孩子了。金杨感叹，长叹，哀叹。

他放下了手中最新的报纸，在反反复复查看并没什么太大的新闻后放下心来，如今终于可以没什么顾虑的休息一次，关于这次行动戈米沙那边已经在处理后续，而他又要当一次金博洋的保姆了。

金杨坐在沙发上继续削苹果，腾出双手收始完桌上近期的报纸，他站起来倒杯水递给刚醒来的金博洋，开始了日常念叨。

“金天天，以后能不能不要一个劲儿地飞出去？你知不知道我被你吓死了。”

“好好好。”金博洋自知理亏，已经做好了心理准备接受金杨的所有的要求，他乖巧地坐起来，认真地点点头。

不管金杨说什么，先点头答应他就完事了。

“好好吃饭，好好吃药，不要总是折腾自己的身体。”

“是是是。”继续点头。

“回去给我好好学习治疗术！不学好我就把药水灌进你脑袋里，让你走路都晃三晃。”

“好好好。肯定的。”继续乖巧。

“今天不要出门，给我好好待在床上！否则你就给我写三千字检讨，反思一下自己到底哪里做的不对，晓得不。”

“行行行。”继续点头。

回答这么敷衍，金杨在心里默默翻了个白眼。

“喜欢羽生是不是。”

“对对对。”

点头如捣蒜的金博洋突然反应过来金杨说了什么，他刚想解释一下，后来又觉得没什么好解释的。

金博洋被自己逗笑，后知后觉地捂脸，金杨看着金博洋谜一样的娇羞，冷漠挑眉打了个响指，空中的小刀将苹果切成两半。

“你醒了就注意休息。我先去给你准备吃的。”金杨将苹果装好放到床头，转身挥手拉开了窗帘，他继续看回金博洋，对方持续傻笑中迷失了自我。

金杨：……

金杨：行吧，告辞。

 

听见金杨开门，金博洋忙想起什么问他，“羽生呢？”

“噢，他有急事要先走了。玫瑰带过来的时候你还没醒。”金杨退了一步回复后关上了门。

小孩听完心里有点失落。情绪一上来就像小狗耷拉下耳朵。

“好叭。”他在空荡荡的房间自言自语。

他还以为醒来还能继续看到羽生呢。还以为醒来就能彻底告诉自己没有在做梦，他是真的握紧了对方的手。

金博洋看着那朵晶莹的冰玫瑰，愣了片刻重新睡了回去。

他没有做任何梦。

 

23.

金博洋在醒来后的那天下午按耐不住好动性子飞出去溜达了一圈，韩聪看着金博洋回来时失落耷拉着的样子，担忧地跟隋文静对视了一眼，在金博洋颓废地推开门进房间后两人站在门口大眼瞪小眼。

“为什么这个场景如此眼熟。”韩聪碎碎念，“天天怎么了？刚醒来的时候不是挺好的么。”

“估计是没见到羽生本人。”隋文静冷静推理道，“毕竟羽生没跟天天告别就急匆匆走了。”

“那你觉得是天天生气了？”

“怎么可能。”隋文静立刻反驳，“你认为现在的他俩会闹别扭？”

韩聪毫不犹豫地摇摇头，“没可能。”

他俩什么样子，围观的群众旁观者一向门儿清，以前没声张只是以为两人实在没那个意识，现在基本上都知道了，也就下意识地护着点。金杨在此时路过，看着蹲在门口的隋文静两人，诧异地出声。

“怎么了你俩？怎么又蹲在天天门口？”

隋文静将食指放在嘴边眼神示意金杨小声点，回复他：“刚刚天天跑出去逛了一圈，估计是没看到羽生，有点不开心了。”

金杨恍然大悟，但又想了想，困惑地说了句：“可我刚看到羽生了呀，原来他回来了，说回去之前还要见天天一面。”

 

金博洋坐在书桌边，低头写着什么。他这次随身带了研究笔记，刚好证实了自己一直以来期望得以验证的封印法阵合理存在，可以记录在册，心情还是有些激动的。写了几句，整理思绪后，他将握在手中的笔转了几转后抓紧，实在忍不住地看向在一边盛开着的冰晶玫瑰。

为什么不告而别。失落感抑制不住地往他心上走，他想要集中精力地将杂念压下去继续写下去，可他一想到那个人的笑容，笔尖就停留在纸面上，迟迟不下去。

无奈叹气。金博洋最后选择投降妥协，他将书页翻了翻，静止摊开的书页上面满满都是羽生结弦的名字。

每一笔一划都带着虔诚落在眼前这张仔细抚平数十次的纸面上，像是用尽心机透过一点努力等风吹干留下痕迹，那是金博洋晚灯里写下的曾经，就像漂流到无边广袤的大海里的信笺，带着希望而去，带着失落的孤独而去，纸上的每行字每一处落笔，每一段小心翼翼留下的痕迹与感情，本以为都会随着泛黄的岁月被吞噬进漩涡深处，再也不见天日。

他每想那个人一次，就会写一次名字，密密麻麻的字迹工工整整，从未偏离过。只要心一急躁，金博洋就会认真写一次羽生结弦的名字，迫使自己冷静下来，最后从平静中完成任务。

一直如此。

金博洋按着跳动的心脏，深呼吸。他再一次落笔写下羽生结弦的名字，既然已经说清楚了心意，也继续带着执着与不舍，添一份眷恋。

勾笔一个漂亮的落点，“弦”之一字在新一页纸面刚成，金博洋就发现冰玫瑰发生了变化。

火焰突然腾起，带起碎冰化成流光交缠，跳动了一会，像是在指示什么，示意金博洋跟它一同离去。

 

像是要带我去哪里。金博洋起身想道，他跟着前方缓慢流动的火苗打开了房门，出乎意料地看到了一排蹲着的金杨三人。

“嗨……天天。”金杨扯过一个笑容挥挥手打了个招呼。

“江哥你们干嘛呢……”金博洋扶额，“我就是在房间里看笔记，没干啥事。”

“没有没有，我们就是路过。”隋文静摆摆手，拉过韩聪刚想走，她听见金杨说了句话，回头就看到金博洋立刻转头跟着流光向前跑去。

金杨说，羽生还没走，他在等你。


	12. Chapter 12

24.

竭尽全力奔跑过后，就可以见到你。

怦怦的心跳声越来越响，擂鼓般跟着奔跑的频率，一呼一吸都是急切与盼望，金博洋感觉步伐开始飘荡，一个腾空，少年飞起，哗啦啦地像是带起一群白鸽，在一片雪白纯净里化出火焰越过长空。

前方的碎冰与火焰不断地变化，一时化成小巧玲珑的飞鹤，一时化成展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，最后两抹光相碰结成一朵小玫瑰，悠悠晃晃地继续往前飞去。

光影飘到他的手心，金博洋想要伸手抓住眼前的玫瑰，可就在差点触碰到时流光消逝，睁开双眼一个降落，他看到那个人背影就在眼前。

仿若千帆过尽忽而见你。

“羽生。”

羽生结弦在此刻心有灵犀地回过头来，他抬眸看向落地的金博洋，怀里是一大束鲜艳欲滴的火红玫瑰，里面还有一封信笺，以冰盖上特制的印章，羽生结弦显然没想到金博洋来的如此地快，他还没做好十足的准备。

不过没关系，只要是他，用心回应就行了。

金博洋停在原地，没有上前，他看到羽生结弦在他面前转过身来，捧着一束艳色玫瑰向他微笑。

“天天。”心上人笑眯眯，像一只狡黠又机灵的小狐狸，正往他的眼里撒糖，甜蜜是止不住的柔软，陷下去心一角，柔风即起，不知哪里飘过来的花瓣草叶落了满头，那个人轻轻喊他的声音撞上心脏，作惊鸿浮羽散去。

“抱歉，因为突然想立刻回去写申请，就先走了。”羽生结弦歉意地歪头，“没有来得及告诉你真是抱歉，所以我特地先栽培了一朵玫瑰作为赔礼，你喜欢吗？”

那天你扑到我怀中，而我低头是你的模样，闻到玫瑰的花香。

想到这里羽生结弦不好意思地笑出声，“临时学的化花魔法，也许没这么好看。”

“但以后我还会给你种更漂亮的花。”

以后我还会给你种很多很多的花，给你讲很多故事，一起走很多的路，飞去更多的地方，看很多有趣的风景，一起赢得更多比赛，一起相伴到老。

我会抓紧你的手，尽我所能再不分开，只有走到世界尽头，才肯放弃妥协，划下生死的隔阂。

你是，我命中注定。

仿佛被什么击中，金博洋尽可能平复心情，不知所措地抓住了一个重点问：“什么申请？”

“申请确定命运伴侣呀。”羽生结弦低头从玫瑰中拿出那封信笺，眨眨眼睛，“还有这份写给你的情书。”

是确定命运伴侣的爱情证明。每一封申请信笺都要叙述成为伴侣的过程，以获得命运女神的祝福与眷顾，向全世界宣告彼此是相伴一生的人。

羽生结弦只写了几句话。但他觉得足够了。剩下的故事还有很长，还要继续下去。

意料之外的欣喜让金博洋的眼睛融进了更多闪闪发亮的星星，心花怒放，他感觉自己要高兴地飞起来了，可他突然想到了什么。

“可我还没拿到五级魔法师证……”金博洋喃喃自语，有些不甘心，他的注册时间还没到，没办法拿到证明。他想要他的名字跟羽生结弦的名字放在一起，连同他的荣光都一同并肩分享，一同向世人证明，他们是如此天生相配。

“没关系，我可以等你。”羽生结弦微笑，“当然啦，就算没有白纸黑字的证明，在我心里，你早已经跟我站在一起，甚至飞的比我更远。”

因为是你，从此我生命里一半的荣光，才都刻上你独属于我的名字。

“要抱一下吗？”羽生结弦向金博洋张开怀抱，像破晓将至纷纷扬扬尽头里的火光，像穿越时光与岁月的指引相拥，像回眸抬眼彼此对望的星辰，照破漫漫黑夜。

只要你给我拥抱，我一定会牢牢拥紧；只要你向我而来，我便一定会有所回应。

嘴角上扬，心跳加速。

而金博洋没有说话，只是毫不犹豫，向前奔去。

 

——正文完——


	13. 番外合集-关于这个世界发生的一些小事

【番外一】

《关于相框背后的故事》

以下是来自某位不知名的魔法联赛忠实粉丝在某不知名社交软件上投稿的一些吐槽：

咳，大家好，我是一名魔法联赛忠实粉丝，属于魔法属性非常薄弱的那种人，弱到平时只比亲自动手洗衣服打扫厨房好上那么一点点，我不自卑，觉得挺好的，性别无可奉告，我是不会去隔壁情感讨论区那里发帖的。

最近莫名其妙的觉得街上的伴侣好多，我上班很无聊的时候就会待在窗边看看外面走着的伴侣，很无聊地去猜他们到底是真伴侣还是假伴侣，毕竟在职魔法师其实还是挺少的，政府也鼓励他们结合为伴侣并且发放鼓励奖金鼓励他们造福人类，喔，我发现有几对命运伴侣出现，好稀奇。

当然这不是重点，重点是我又莫名其妙地想起了多年前我还正当年少的时候到现场看的一场魔法联赛，真的是至今难忘，各种意义上的。

请恕我文笔不好也懒得描述当年那场魔法联赛有多精彩，反正你们自己都看的出来，在花妖精灵任务花样越来越多的今天，魔法联赛无论在过去还是现在都那么保质保量。

那天联赛结束后我偶然得到了个机会，跑到赛场后台碰见了羽生结弦。没错，就是那个很厉害的冰系魔法师，真的，就是我们这些狂热粉丝朝思暮想的对象，偶像级别的全能型高级魔法师，

我当时超级激动啊，恨不得飞上苍穹高歌长啸，嘻嘻嘻，别羡慕，我要到了羽生结弦的签名。

那个时候羽生还挺嫩的啦，我也是。大概才十七八岁的样子。对。就是那一场比赛让他初放光芒的比赛，你们自己找啊。

他签完了礼貌地跟我表示不客气，得亏我当年语言课从没挂过科，这大概是我唯一能自豪的了。因为人太多了，他下意识用国际语言回答我的时候我还听得懂，我非常高兴地点头，然后非常高兴地走了以免挡到后面的人。

然后，然后，我本来想回头多望一眼青涩但俊美的羽生结弦本人，毕竟近距离接触人生几何啊！！但是，我看见，羽生结弦给刚在我身后的十四岁左右的小朋友拿着的相框施加了个特别特别特别漂亮好看的冰晶魔法，并且还抱了他！！

我以我每个月微薄的工资发誓，我说的都是真的，别的小朋友都是签名，只有他得到了抱抱！！只有他！！

真的很过分诶，怎么可以这样子，你们看看周围的小朋友都很不开心，是不是因为他是最后一个你才抱他喔！这样很不公平耶！

对不起帖主在情绪激动的时候会冒出自己的家乡话口音。

好吧其实就我一个人看到了因为他们只是轻轻地且快速的抱了下，大家都沉浸于得到羽生的签名中。我确定？因为我就是。  
他们还对望了一秒，笑的这么开心，让人嫉妒，使我扭曲。

过了一会他们就分开了，羽生结弦也准备走了，人群突然散乱成一团，说真的我觉得我们粉丝素质真的很好，即使开始乱了但基本上全都目送着羽生离开。

于是我开始寻找那个得到羽生抱抱的幸运儿在哪，我用仇恨的目光扫视了一遍，发现了那个有着可爱小虎牙的少年。

他好像发现了我在看着他，跟我对视了一眼腼腆地笑了，在人群中仿佛就他最耀眼。

我的妈喔！！！那一瞬间！！我觉得我被他的可爱魔法攻击了！！世界上竟然会有如此让人一见钟情的人！！！

然后作为忠实粉丝的我，想起了他是谁，因为他不是什么小朋友，人家是那个在联赛初露锋芒的天才火系魔法师啊！！怪我被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，没反应过来。

那时的他们都还很青涩年轻，有点拘谨，而且低调，专注于比赛也很少过分出现在众人眼前，跟今天追星似的模式完全不一样，所以第一眼没认出来不怪我，但是，那个少年一定会璀璨闪亮，吸引众人目光。

噢你们也肯定能猜出来是谁，当然就是我们的小团宠小可爱著名火系魔法师金博洋啊！！就是那个以纯净火焰闻名的魔法师啊！就是那个将自己纯属性跟他人魔法完美结合运用从而开创了新魔法纪元的金博洋啊！前无古人！

当初第一眼我就沦陷了，并且无法自拔，我决定粉金博洋一辈子！

我是，我是金博洋主义至上者。

但即使这样也挡不住似乎以吹天为人生目标的羽生结弦先生威胁我地位的势头，详情请观看各大联赛采访与访谈节目，你可能连分析都不用分析，因为很明显。

真的是正主发糖你都跟不上。  
但最重要的是，我想你们都已经得知，他们已经是命运伴侣了。磕的糖居然有成真的一天，心情真的非常复杂。

得知消息的我心如刀割，辗转反侧，睡一觉发现，好像没什么毛病。

毕竟他们从少年时期都掩饰不了他们对彼此的喜欢。我们都看得出来，尤其是我。

新来的朋友可能疑惑我怎么直接打上魔法师的名字，因为我们这里是光明正大磕这对的神秘组织啊，不然我为啥发在这里。

不服憋着，戏多的可以退出。

帖主也是第一次跑过来发帖，我一直都是默默关注他俩的，无意招黑圈地自萌，发过来是因为最近我好像真的又遇到他们了，简直就是两个小天使在凡间逛街（？），其实我一直觉得他们的感情胜过所谓爱情，他们之间是彼此吸引，命中注定与彼此相合，并且相伴到老。

话多了就语无伦次，心疼一秒我自己，但无论如何都奉上自己的祝福与祈愿，愿他们平安喜乐，陪伴终生。

感谢看到最后的你们，描写的感情也许不够强烈，但我觉得你们不用说也感受的出来，而且肯定也有跟我一样早早就注意他们的同道中人。他们给了我们太多感动与可以铭记不忘的东西，这些别的帖子也早已经说过，我只想分享我的一些小故事。

有的时候我觉得我们可能是另外一个平行世界里的人，说不定在别的世界设定里我们都不一样。我们是以另外一种方式生活的吧。

好了该结束了我太话痨了，我真不是什么假叙自己魔法低微的哲学家（我哪里来的自信），我就一个特别普通的人，并且性别无可奉告。

感谢看完。


	14. Chapter 14

【番外二】

《关于戈米沙的爱情讲座》

——  
作为一位魔法学院年轻的著名金系魔法导师，戈米沙会经常开讲座。近来新学期开始他就要开课了，但是不知道自己要讲些什么，魔法联赛的历史，一些出名魔法师的人生简介，少见的命运伴侣之间的八卦，全民偶像羽生结弦与技术大神金博洋之间的故事全都讲过了，甚至连北边魔龙跟东边魔龙的爱恨情仇都调侃过了，戈米沙实在想不出到底有什么内容给他继续讲下去了。

他烦恼的站在学院走廊外思考人生，到图书馆借书的金博洋此时路过并友好地打了声招呼，戈米沙闻到他身上独特的玫瑰花香，心里唾弃。

你明明就不爱用这种东西，跟羽生成为命运伴侣后就每天按他的喜好找花妖小精灵配置新的香水，养新的玫瑰，我真是……

诶？戈米沙突然冒出了一个想法。神秘香水魔法？

诶～

不如就讲讲如何恰当运用花妖精灵的爱情礼物吧？当初还不知道对方是命运伴侣的羽生在天天误以为中了魔法的时候不是早下了屏蔽魔法，所以根本不知道它对非命运伴侣是否有用嘛？那我可以去尝试一下在非命运伴侣之间到底有没有效果，为科学献身。

反正我暂时也没有心仪的对象，而且花妖精灵近期发布通告说改进了魔法可以消去以备万一，如果非要对对方负责的话，戈米沙想，这魔法对没确定命运伴侣的人来说百分之九十九点九九是无效的，所以他才准备借机告诫学生对待感情不能这么随便，出意外概率如果比天天的意外还高，那么他真的要出门捡宝石了。

愉快地决定了这个专题后，戈米沙跑去接了花妖精灵的任务，他特地找了当初天天接的那只花妖精灵，戈米沙微笑接受了跟金博洋完全不一样的任务清单，跟大象跳完舞后一脸生无可恋。

既然选择了远方……就得继续跳下去……戈米沙拖着疲惫的身躯拿到花妖精灵特别制作新的琥珀瓶香水后一头倒在床上。

第二天他又满血重新复活过来，骚气地往自己的身上喷了点香水，特地把头梳成年少模样，照着镜子露出一排整洁的牙齿，非常自信地准备找实验对象。

他遇到了总是面无表情的宇野昌磨。

嗨，这孩子，每次看到他总是一脸“请别靠近我我是空气”的样子，戈米沙怎么想都觉得这个年纪的少年就该像天天一样阳光爱笑，傻子一样无忧无虑咋咋呼呼热热闹闹。

金博洋：你是不是对我有什么误解？

戈米沙想，反正他俩也不可能是命运伴侣，今天天气又这么好，阳光这么灿烂，抱一下以示鼓励吧。

于是戈米沙跟宇野昌磨打了声招呼，上前抱了他一下。

宇野昌磨大吃一惊。

“！！！”

“今天的你也要继续努力！”戈米沙冲他微笑道，其实他心底对宇野昌磨在联赛中总是糟糕的魔法属性表演有些不满，但也发现宇野私底下还是比较友善的，出于对后辈的爱护，戈米沙拍了拍他的肩后握拳加油。

随后他就发现宇野昌磨看他的眼神不一样了。戈米沙心里一阵咯噔。

什、什么情况？

为什么看我的眼神变得不一样了？我怎么感觉他看我的眼神里冒着星星？

不会吧我的上帝？？

意识到什么的戈米沙迅速往后退，势必要离宇野昌磨到十米以上，他再次确认自己身上带了花香，隐隐约约觉得自己做了件不得了的事。

“前辈，你为什么离我这么远？”宇野昌磨带着微笑，向戈米沙问道。他今天心情本来特别不好，没能靠近金博洋并向他吐槽自己对羽生结弦做花饼再次强塞到他嘴里的不满与抗议，又被一位火系的小姐姐调戏了，还失足掉进了水池里，可谓非常不顺。可戈米沙居然突然给了他一个鼓励的拥抱，让他觉得世界又美好起来了，带着眼神都不一样了。

毕竟很少人给他主动拥抱，他总是孤僻地拒绝跟他人接触。

所以宇野昌磨非常感激今天给了他鼓励的戈米沙，适当距离的拥抱能给予前进的动力，怪不得羽生前辈以前总是找各种机会拥抱金博洋，古人诚不欺我也。

但他也不明白为什么戈米沙抬头看他的时候像看到了怪兽一样大吃一惊，他闻到戈米沙靠近时带着一阵花香，除了刺激到鼻腔有点痒以外，没什么太大感觉与反应。

于是他又问：“米沙前辈是要走了吗？”

戈米沙在内心狂刷活动，但表面上还是保持微笑以示礼貌。

“是的，我要出门捡宝石。”

——

后来戈米沙还是没开爱情讲座，拉着金博洋跟羽生结弦上天台忘我的大醉了一场。

戈米沙：我真是不配讲爱情。

金博洋：？？兄弟你清醒一点。

戈米沙：不配讲爱情的讲座。

金博洋：……说话不要大喘气。

戈米沙：我真是辜负了宇野的一片心意。

金博洋：……这、这发展超乎我的想象……

戈米沙：辜负了他对我上次抱他鼓励他的感激。

羽生结弦：……信息量好大。

“不过也没办法，谁让他们金克木，虽然相克度没这么大，但还是会让米沙惶恐吧…”金博洋悄咪咪地跟羽生结弦说道。

不明所以的羽生跟天天由着戈米沙胡乱闹了几天，在戈米沙终于正常开课后松了一口气。

不过自那一天戈米沙到底有没有得知有关香水魔法的秘密，那就不为人知了。

反正有一段时间他看见宇野昌磨就绕路走。

 

【番外三】

《关于宇野昌磨的美食体验》

——

你能想象一位气质出众、赛场霸气侧漏的魔法师酷爱躲在自己的小屋做冒着粉红泡泡的小甜花饼吗？一边做还一边露出傻笑嘴角要咧到后脑勺的那种？

宇野昌磨举手，我能想象，我能体会，我见过，我不仅见过，还要喂提问这个问题的朋友吃不下的小甜花饼。

某次晚宴，宇野昌磨看着向他端来的著名魔法师羽生结弦亲手做的花式可爱无敌甜美的小甜花饼，恐慌的摇了摇头。

闻吃而至的众人疑惑的将目光移到这位现场唯一一个不吃看起来如此美味的小甜花饼的魔法师身上，其中最疑惑的莫过于吃甜饼吃的过分开心甜蜜的金博洋，毛茸茸的脑袋头发柔软的像羽生结弦特地为他做的蜂蜜味松糕。

宇野昌磨内心咬牙切齿表面却遗憾地表示，自己对甜过敏，吃不得太多甜味。

众人表示理解，并报以同情的目光，其中羽生结弦的目光最饱含遗憾同情。

“宇野吃不得甜，真的好苦啊……”  
“真可惜了，不能吃到羽生做的东西……”

宇野昌磨听见有人在为他惋惜，他礼貌报以微笑，时不时点头会意同意他们所说的观点。

脸上第一次出现了快笑裂的表情，宇野昌磨在内心狂喊，不不不不不我一点都不可惜一点都不遗憾！！

你们都无法知道作为同地区的战友，羽生结弦到底抓我试吃了多少遍小甜花饼！！强迫症迫使他每次都要做的完美无瑕，做多了做差了丢了可惜那怎么办？对，就是我吃，为了给金博洋做出世上最好吃的花饼，找我试吃多少次各种各样的花饼了？我现在几乎闻到花饼的味就能判断出它的原料了，美食当前，我选择再见。

内心憋着一口气狂刷活动的宇野昌磨在进行了微妙的面部细节扭曲后平静了下来，并再远离了点快让他产生呕吐幻觉的小甜花饼，十分得体地离开了晚宴。

他需要冷静冷静，并思考如何逃避下一次新的美食体验。


	15. Chapter 15

【番外四】

《关于金杨的管教心得》

——

隋文静曾说过金杨跟金博洋在一起相处就像老父亲带女儿，一个劲的宠爱，一个劲的迁就。

金杨接到隋文静通知赶到训练场时，突然想到这句话后收到隋文静发自内心的同情目光，心里呵呵一笑，带着威胁的目光扫视了一遍在地上坐着不动委屈巴巴的金博洋。

“怎么了。”金杨面无表情。

“又摔了。”金博洋冲他笑。

“敢不敢再委屈点？这个月都第几次了？说了不要再折腾了就是不听。”金杨冷笑，“你再不好好学治疗术，这样下去你迟早要变成废人。”

“这不有江哥你嘛，别说给许导师他们听，等下又要强制我去医疗室待上一天了。”这对于好动晚期患者金博洋来说简直是公开处刑，“我就受了一点小伤，真的，你下个治疗术给我就行。”

金杨一点都不想信。每次金博洋说小伤，第二天他的治疗术就跟没效果一样，弄的他不得不潜下心来研究治疗魔法，好让金博洋每次都好受些，因此他已经够资格去考高级治疗师资格证了。

人性呢金博洋人性呢？你让一个木系辅助战斗型魔法师安心当个治疗，简直就是在逼迫我转行，现在每次跟彭程一起比赛，打着打着看到她一点小伤就开始控制不住下治疗术，搞得我像个随队奶妈一样，比赛时长都拖了很多好吗！

金杨想着想着就义愤填膺，想着想着就悲怒不已，他低头看到金博洋饱含歉意的眼神，一个抬脚，蹲下去问他哪里受伤了。

我不是口是心非！金杨在心里怒吼，我只是看不得他那个眼神。

看不得这个像小太阳一样灿烂的人眼神里现出超乎年龄的沉稳又冷静，看不得他强颜欢笑，看不得他受到委屈，看不得一切都没能如他所愿。

只想让眼前的小孩天天开心，无忧亦无惧。所以他才毫无保留地答应小孩所有要求，跟他敞开心扉谈天说地，做他一个坚实后盾。

金杨叹了口气，给他受伤淤青的膝盖下了治疗术，检查没有其他外伤后问金博洋能不能走路，毕竟摔的过分严重，从高空失控坠落可不是闹着玩的，但没有见血真的是万幸。

缺乏高空平衡感一向是金博洋的弱点，以至于他都是硬抗过魔龙的攻击，不怎么搞什么迂回曲折的飞行路线，金杨就纳闷了，小时候挺能飞的，一个蹦哒翻筋斗就能飞到十万八千天外去，咋现在就飞不起了。

不过也是因为金博洋专注于技术，在尽可能完美运用好自己纯属性的优势情况下不断地去结合他人的魔法属性，融合贯通发挥更强大的魔法，精力需要格外集中，没办法很好分出额外的魔法去支撑高速飞行。

但他现在已经在努力改变了。小孩在治疗后艰难跳起来，给金杨一个大大的拥抱以示谢意，然后转身又要继续飞出去。

“金天天！”金杨气的一把抱住金博洋，“今天你不许再给我动了，跟我回去！”

金博洋挣扎，金博洋争不过比他高比他强壮的金杨，金博洋想要努力向前扑通一跳，金博洋错失良机被金杨扛回去。

“想这样回去还是我背？”金杨目不斜视地问。

“……我都不……”金博洋想说我两个都不想，但折服于金杨冷漠的目光，他投降，随即一个转身下落让金杨背回去。

“又瘦了，等着我把药水灌进你脑袋里吧。”金杨感觉自己背了个空气，恶狠狠地朝金博洋威胁道，这傻孩子又不爱惜自己身体又不好好按时吃饭，是想折磨死他这个老妈子吗。

“我保证下次一定学好治疗！嗯！”金博洋立下重誓，转头就忘。

说了几百万遍哪次是真的，金杨默默翻了个白眼。但后来他又无声叹息。

因为把时间都投放在联赛里，金博洋目前没办法花时间在治疗术上，他将所有的精力跟动力都放在更高很远的目标上，心无旁骛不可轻易转移。

金杨不是不知道，只是越来越担心，尽管金博洋一直在避免受伤，一旦飞的更高，万一摔下来，没有他可怎么办。

以后还会有人像我这样愿意无条件接住你，背着你的人吗？

“江哥你真好。”金博洋搂住金杨地脖子笑道。

“收回你的好人卡乖女儿。”金杨无情扯了个笑。

寻思过后，“不疼吧？”金杨又不放心地问。

“小事小事。放心。”金博洋轻描淡写。

他向来如此，疼痛的时候不说，只有等到自己认为适合的时机才会说出声，金杨明明看到了他刚刚疼的变了表情，却还是不忍心再说什么。

等到以后会有人让你在他面前诉尽所有吧。在此之前，我就在你身后。

“天天啊，让我少操点心吧，我白头发都要出来了。”

“好的金杨爸爸。”

“……”

还是先把药水灌进去脑袋让他清醒一点再说吧。

 

 

【番外五】

《关于韩聪的追妹秘籍》  
又：《关于隋文静的少女心事》

——

韩聪遇见新搭档时，很礼貌地向对面的女孩伸出了右手。

清秀的女孩冲他笑了笑，回以手礼，但很快地就从韩聪布满茧的手抽离开来，轻握的力度让韩聪有些恍惚，就像一只色彩斑斓的蝴蝶飞到他手里，带着微微细痒，他刚想伸手触碰，却立即飞走了。

他以为是因为自己经常苦加训练所得茧的手让女孩细腻的皮肤感到不适，生怕给初见的女孩留下了一个坏印象，为此他学会了如何保养手上的皮肤，同队的金杨因此嘲笑他好多年，说他细致的像个姑娘家。

但蝴蝶的翅膀这么脆弱，如果不认真对待，怎么能触碰到它呢。

后来韩聪才知道原来是女孩认为彼此属性相克，不愿意有过多的身体接触的原因。毕竟相克的属性让人不舒服，没有人会愿意长时间处于不适的状态。

女孩叫隋文静，爽朗，落落大方，又坚韧如石。韩聪在得知新搭档是火系魔法师的时候，下意识的看了看自己新研究的水晶，漂亮的曲线在晶石里飞扬，灵动地跟韩聪本身沉稳的气场不相符合。

顿时有些失落。他说不出来到底失落什么。

他又没有对她一见钟情，仅仅是耿耿于怀她因为属性相克不愿意多靠近罢了。

他在第一次跟她合作训练的前一天意外失眠了，脑内浑浑噩噩，都想不明白自己干嘛会失眠。

他们的配合不需要贴身的接触，只需要在飞行时相互配合，默契攻击就行了，双人搭档的常规魔龙项目难度系数总比单人战斗要高的多，韩聪没少受伤，他之前也有过别的搭档，换了个新的，他并非不适应。

他只是觉得有点，嗯，感情难以诉说，就是有一种奇怪的感觉。像是冥冥之中他会遇到她并一直走下去，而第二天的合作完美的默契证实了他的想法。

他们仿佛天生一对，天衣无缝的默契相配让人赞叹。

韩聪有些茫然地听着导师的夸奖，他看了看正低头整理碎发的隋文静，抿着嘴没说话。

刚刚少女优美流畅的飞行让他暗暗赞叹，像发着光一样，映在他的眼眸。

他开始胡思乱想。

也许真的能一直走下去呢？

我们一定可以所向无敌的吧。

她介意与一个相克属性的魔法师共度余生吗？即使很没可能是命运伴侣。

韩聪突然被自己最后一个想法给吓到，打了个激灵，旁边的隋文静察觉到他的变化，贴心地问聪哥你怎么了？

快速熟悉起来的他们给彼此起了独属的称呼，他叫她桶妹，她叫他聪哥。

从她的关心回过神来，对上少女的目光，韩聪内心逐渐平静了下来。

他好想，好想将飞走的蝴蝶紧紧护在手中。

——

韩聪在纠结到底要不要坦白心意，他已经跟隋文静合作几年了，如他所愿，他们的确屡战屡胜，并在这几年迅速成为魔法联赛中的璀璨之星。

但是隋文静一如既往，没怎么跟他过分接触，他曾经示意金博洋旁敲侧推地去问问她对谈恋爱有什么想法。

根据金博洋密探回来的回应是，她没怎么想过，也没什么想法，谁也不知道未来会怎么样，所以顺其自然吧。

这个回答让韩聪心里忧虑了很久，他有点惶恐，还不死心的有点期待。

我能不能争取一下？万一你发现，你也喜欢我很久了呢？

但韩聪从始至终不敢主动开口。他只能默默地在她身后看着，等着，念着，求而不得的念头如疯狂萌芽而成的参天大树，密密麻麻地开在心里的一处角落，直到全都在心里挤满了疯想，想要宣之于口的情感被他一而再再而三地压住。

不行不行，还没到时候，万一吓到她了呢。

毕竟她一直把他当兄长当父爱来着。韩聪苦笑。

每次在赛场结束后看着她小巧玲珑的身影自由飞行，降落如同掉入凡间的小天使，韩聪没了比赛的顾虑，又在胡思乱想。

诶你看哇你看啊，你的身高对我来说这么合适，抱着刚好，那你怎么不靠近我跟我要一个拥抱呢？

韩聪飞到隋文静的身边，露出得体的微笑，保持着刚好的距离。

——

金杨形容韩聪像衬托玫瑰的绿叶，如士兵般忠心耿耿却又从不逾矩，长着花刺小心翼翼护着心爱的玫瑰，执着又坚定，却没办法更靠近一步。

韩聪在听完金杨的话后沉默了许久，拍了拍对方的肩膀表示说的很对，非常赞同。

他现在是没什么想法了，只能做到全心全意地对隋文静好，只要她想要做什么，天上的星空地下的火海他都愿意去闯，哪怕至今还没在联赛结束谢幕后缩短距离，他也已经心满意足。

因为他的执着，韩聪成功地占据了心爱的姑娘心上一角，不过没人得知，姑娘也藏的深，暗地里常常告诫自己清醒，她不能赌上尚未明晰的他俩的未来。

如果不是命运伴侣，那我宁愿装作不知，至少还可以继续留住你在的时光。一个人的喜欢太过显而易见，藏不住眼里的欢喜，聪慧如隋文静，怎么可能看不出来，她终究欺骗不了自己。

心照不宣的两人始终保持适当的距离。

 

故事本以为就这样到了结尾，再转折也说不出新的谢幕，然而该遇见的该相伴的终究还是会按照命运转动，丝毫不偏离轨迹。

那天隋文静训练时飞行突然失控，像被折翼的精灵俯冲而下，韩聪一个转身全力向坠落的隋文静飞去，  
吓得全身都在发软，接住落地后他心魂未定地忍不住抱紧了眼前的姑娘，轻摸她丝绸般的头发，柔声安慰她。

他心里还是紧张又害怕，紧张是担心自己过于逾越了，害怕是担心隋文静又会借属性不容而推开他。

拥抱你的感觉明明没有这么难受，为什么不可以再向你更进一步。

隋文静也被吓到，有些恍惚地被韩聪抱紧，靠在对方厚实的肩膀上，韩聪温柔的拍着她的脊背，她闻到了眼前人清爽的味道，干净又利落，她从来没对韩聪有如此清楚的认知，这个人温度适宜，契合她的拥抱，角度刚好。

她下意识地想要推开他，告诉自己不能幻想，但她忍不住贪恋，连她的火焰都不及这个人来的温暖。

韩聪由她推开，认真地看了眼前的姑娘，确认她没什么大伤，有些生气，低声不知说了句什么，他一个转身想要走，隋文静拉住他的衣角问他刚说什么。

我没听清，再说一遍吧。

韩聪深呼一口气。我说，我想以后你掉下来的时候，我都会接住你。

我不应该迟疑，不应该犹豫，我的目光就应该在你身上，片刻不离，只要你掉下来，我就一定要接住你。

隋文静听完有些愣住了，半天没能开口说话。这是她认识韩聪以来他第一次这么清楚地说出自己的心意，她回想起前几天借用他的水晶她没有丝毫排斥反应的时候，心有那么一瞬间剧烈跳动了一下。

现在也是，心脏在加速跳。

韩聪说完后才反应过来自己下意识到底说了什么，自己都有些懵。我的天我说了什么啊啊啊，完了完了。

他像是被窥探到心事的少女，有些扭捏，脸上破天荒地有些发红，他低头咳了声，想解释自己只是脑子抽了，说了胡话。

才不是呢。韩聪在心里立刻反驳。这本来就是他一直想对她说的话，他本来不敢说的。

他小心翼翼地抬眼看着隋文静，看到她面无表情，他心里哀叹，凉了凉了。他仔细放好的心意，就这么被自己轻易地出卖到她面前，毫无保留，也再没有余地隐藏。

他刚想再说什么，就看到隋文静眼眶开始发红，心下一个着急就想上前安慰，却硬生生停下脚步。

不能逾越，不能……

下一刻主动心爱的姑娘终于主动抱住了他。

别傻了，我都看出来了。隋文静将头埋进他的怀抱里。喜欢我这么多年，坦白再争取一下，就算不是命运伴侣，我不会拒绝的。

但所幸是的，我们天生一对。

他终于握住了那只落到手心的蝴蝶。

 

绿叶对着玫瑰说，因你，我的执着与坚定才会存在。

才会拥抱到彼此的未来。


	16. Chapter 16

【番外六】

《关于羽生结弦的华丽蜕变》

——

绝大多数人的成功并非偶然，从来都是踩上荆棘满地鲜血，得到自己想要的才肯罢休。这样的人有野心，有企图，世界也因此为他而让步。

羽生结弦就是其中一个。

他的目标一向明确坚定，目光一直放在前方不肯妥协半步，说要成为优秀者就要做到，说要做到最好就要做到最好，他一意孤行走在独木桥上，脚边是无尽悬崖，他深知每一步都是万劫不复，比踩上剑刃疼痛彻骨还要来的可怕。

魔法属性不够纯正，他就日夜在黑夜里修习，甚至走火入魔到口中血腥作呕，都不肯放弃；他的飞行足够流畅，却还仍觉得不够，每分每刻都拼命去改变，摔到跌落受伤再重来，直到，惊鸿一跃冰弓既出，冰的主宰与王者华丽登场。

要经历过多少痛苦中的蜕变才能换来此刻转身的惊艳，要历尽多少沧桑才能将眼里的执着磨透成冰。

大概没有人知道。也没有人想知道，众人追逐他的光芒，强大是彰显身份的勋章，只需要看到他一次一次地突破自己，一次一次的摘得桂冠就可以了，闪闪发光的人有哪个不爱，爱他的附着品爱他的光鲜亮丽，却唯独不爱背后黑暗里的落魄与哭泣。

魔法界的璀璨星辰，战胜魔龙所向披靡的勇士，大概还是只需要在世人面前发着光，在联赛中永远无往不胜就可以了。

华丽绚烂的魔法，流畅优美的飞行，一往无前百战百胜，羽生结弦，四者的完美合一，简直就是后无来者的绝世无双。

没有谁能超越他了。

哪怕是那位纯正属性技术天才火系魔法师金博洋都不可以？

羽生结弦不知不觉又想到那个吸引他所有目光的少年。

带着绝对纯度火焰腾空降临的金博洋一战成名，以强势的热度迅速向排名第一的五级魔法师羽生结弦靠拢，有意为之的人近乎疯魔地期望有第二个羽生结弦出现。

但金博洋并没有太强的企图心。他总是以纯粹拥抱世界，乐观自信，一点都不同于他致命又灼热的火焰，温和地出现在众人面前。

他们几乎是不一样的人。一个目标不肯妥协，势必要最为强大，一个只想着做到自己的最好，一步一步地慢慢观望世界。

如果羽生结弦在前面光速奔跑，那么金博洋就在他的后面看着他的背影微笑前行。

他不着急，他在慢慢前进，他想收获更多路边的风景，收获到更多的惊喜，想磨砺成长，想突破自己，想全心全意，然后不断高飞，不断向前方靠近，告诉那个人，我带着最好的我来见你了。

再一起走下去可不可以。

羽生结弦停下脚步，错愕地回首。

 

在暮森林中学着金博洋摸索着将冰系与木系成功融合的方法，羽生结弦在暗色里握紧了手中的冰晶。

他又一次突破成功，因为那个人，他再次华丽蜕变。

 

【番外七】

《关于金博洋的技术人生》

——

采访金博洋估计是报社记者最为头疼的一项任务。

因为这位著名火系魔法师一向在回答问题的时候，语言组织地特别严肃又官方，让一群想知道这位以可爱著称的魔法师日常生活八卦的报社编辑哀嚎不已。

毕竟谁都很想知道他跟羽生结弦之间发生了什么，自从他俩一同在联赛出现在大众视野彼此鼓励互动，在路人眼里好像都看出了不对劲，但没有苦于本人从没自行叙述，报纸专区头条都上不了。

现任报纸主编是魔法联赛的狂热粉丝，虽然她平时没怎么表现过，但她柜子里摆满了的联赛周边已经暴露了她的心思，此刻她正低头整理以前的报纸，突然发现很久以前她还是报社记者的时候采访金博洋的一篇篇幅很小的报道。

那时候金博洋还是十几岁的少年，在魔法联赛初露头角，受邀采访时主编满脑子都是对面少年可爱的小虎牙。

少年青涩又腼腆，话说的也不多，但回答的认真又严肃，笑起来会让人心暖暖的。

当时问了什么？

记者：恭喜你最近在联赛中取得的好成绩，请问对于下一次联赛你有什么期望或者目标吗？  
金博洋：嗯……能把每个动作做到完美就行了。嗯。

记者：仅此而已？  
金博洋：嗯……做到最好就行。

记者：作为一位偏向技术性的魔法师，对自己的人生有什么规划吗？  
金博洋：呃……嗯……还没想过，想的没这么多这么细。

记者：有记忆深刻的一场比赛吗？  
金博洋：有。

记者：有什么记忆深刻的人吗？  
金博洋：当然有。（认真点头）

主编想起当时问这个问题的时候，少年没有再思索很久才回答，他好像想到了什么，下意识地就点头了。当她问到下一个问题的时候，觉得少年像想着一个人，她看到了少年眼里的光。

记者：你觉得你会成为一个优秀的参赛选手吗？  
金博洋：当然啦。

当然啦，他这么自信。带着绝对炽热与无限赤诚，在他的技术生涯里一次又一次地突破自己，创下记录，被历史与世界铭记，辉煌人生里都是他认真的模样。

主编将目光放到最近联赛金博洋的采访上，年轻的魔法师微笑着，依旧自信地说出自己的目标与未来。

世界也依旧因他而明亮。

 

——

羽生结弦在给金博洋念最近报纸上内容的时候，看到小孩严肃回答采访的模样，忍俊不禁。

温暖的小屋里壁炉火烧的正旺，金博洋加了点特制的冰晶，让羽生结弦适应过高的温度，外面正纷纷扬扬下着大雪，窗户被映的透白，桌上还有一整盘蜂蜜味的小甜花饼，温馨又可爱。

好像就要在木椅报纸，炉火安静里一起慢慢相伴变老。

金博洋在暮森林惊世骇俗的封印法阵震撼了全体魔法界，采访，通告，应酬全都莫名其妙地向他而来，作为第一个将自己纯属性跟他人魔法完美结合运用并用魔法阵封印从而开创了新魔法纪元的人，金博洋对全篇幅大面积铺天盖地的热切关注显得不知所措。

最近报纸的报道有记者问他对自己此次惊人之举有什么看法，金博洋有些苦恼着不知道怎么回答，记者便换了个话题，问他觉得是否能超越目前为止最强大的五级魔法师羽生结弦。

金博洋立刻摇头，十分认真的回道：“我并不认为以此就能够超越羽生，每个人的成就都不一样，我们都知道一路走过来都不容易，而我只需要成就自己，做到自己的最好，一切都会如愿以偿。”

羽生结弦看到这里不自觉笑了，这种夸人的方式似乎跟自己采访时相似，但他好像想到了什么，转头向吃着蜂蜜味花饼的金博洋看去。

他没想过金博洋会知道他在这条路上走的艰辛。

没有溢美之词，也没有极力夸赞，别人问他的偶像是谁也是非常大方地提及羽生结弦，语气里满满都是作为粉丝的喜欢，但感情处理的恰到好处，没有过分宣扬，也没特地提及，即使是从联赛开始就一直被众人跟羽生结弦比较，期望能超越时代，创造时代，金博洋也是一副波澜不惊的样子。

但是，其实金博洋什么都知道。他知道羽生结弦走到今天这个万众瞩目的位置上，沧桑艰辛历尽。没有谁能轻易超过他，金博洋也不想成为第二个羽生结弦。

为什么金博洋不能就是金博洋，以一个独特的名字刻在荣光石柱上，与那个人的冰色相得映彰。

得知你所有艰辛，所有都是应得，不妥协也不退后，你踏出的每一步我都会用同样的步伐与你同行。

羽生结弦放下报纸轻轻捂了会眼睛，起身趁在外面玩过后无意间躺在木椅上睡着的金博洋没注意，凑过去轻柔地掀起对方的刘海，闭上眼，近乎虔诚地低头吻了少年光洁的额头。

一瞬似地老天荒。

 

——END——


	17. Diamond and Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·钻石与星辰   
> ·《Like the roses》平行番外   
> ·由两位的考斯滕，即兴之想   
> ·冰系魔法师先生与火系魔法师先生的小日常  
> ·我也不知道会不会有下一个，随缘叭

01\. 

“你想它变成什么？” 

“一朵花。” 

“想的仔细些，什么花？” 

“嗯……向日葵？” 

“那就让它变成你想的那样。放手去做！” 

话音刚落，闭着眼的少年微皱眉头，凝神静气，伸出手在空中做了个虚握的动作，此刻风微动，掀起他的长袍，如丝绸流水般的绿色光芒凭空缓慢流显，绕着他的手腕旋绕缠绵，指尖像是在弹奏着未名曲目的琴键，引着那些独特且充满生机的流光与碎影凝结合成木系晶石，溢彩纯净，随后一握手心，一瞬之间，木石绽放成花，幻如梦影。 

少年睁开眼睛，眼前的花逐渐成形真切，恰是一朵绿琉璃变幻出来的向日葵，正静静地绽放着，周围泛着微亮的光。 

“成功了？”少年欣喜地抬头看着方才在一旁指导他幻化术的冰系魔法师，感激地向对方一鞠躬，“谢谢老师！我的花从没有如此完美过！” 

“全身心地投入到魔法中就可以了，你一直都可以做到。我不过问了你在想什么，成功是因为你自己。”羽生结弦微笑地摇头道，以示那可不是他的功劳，“当然，现在成千上万的练习也许只能得出一瞬的成功，要真正做到完美还需要不断地练习，重复，直到完全没问题为止。” 

“您也是如此吗？”少年好奇地问，“您幻化出来的玫瑰那么好看，就好像天生随手就能轻易成花，这也是经过了很多练习吗？” 

羽生结弦不可置否地点头，“你要知道，从来没有谁能一蹴而就的，天赋有之，努力更要有，许多优秀的魔法师看上去这么轻松，实际上他们都经历过成千累万的失败，才牢牢抓住了胜利。” 

“这么说，我还需要再继续努力呢。”少年轻叹一口气，握着他的向日葵苦恼道，“上个星期我才勉强过了在职魔法师的三级测试。” 

“三级？”羽生结弦有些诧异。眼前的学院学员也不过才15岁，就已经过了三级，在职魔法师总共也才五级，尽管在羽生结弦15岁的时候就已经具备了四级的能力，但在如今的魔法界中，这样自带天赋的木属性魔法师已属罕见。 

啊，大概这样有天赋的人都有着同样的想法，足够优秀却还觉得不够，羽生结弦自然明白，也不多说什么，只是提醒少年不要着急，慢慢修炼，最后一定会水到渠成。 

“我想成为老师这样的魔法师！”少年扬眉道，言语间尽是意气风发，“想去战胜最强大的魔龙！” 

“那就好好加油吧！”羽生结弦诚恳地鼓励道，看着勇敢的少年，恍惚间突然想起他的15岁。 

他15岁的时候……也在为实现自己的梦想努力着，摔过很多次，练晶石也失败过很多次，等到后来的后来，如愿以偿。

荣光与胜利向来眷顾努力奋斗的人，唯有如此才叫幸运。 

“老师。”少年蓦地喊了一声，带了点怯意看着手中的向日葵，纠结道，“我想……我想把这朵花送给金老师。” 

“……”羽生结弦敏锐地抓住了关键词，一挑眉，“你说的是……哪位？” 

“金博洋老师！”少年的眼瞳亮晶晶，兴奋地说出仰慕的魔法师的名字。 

羽生结弦没吭声，像在思考什么。 

有的人面上不显，其实内心很不开心。 

随后少年又有些失落地道：“我是木系的，他是火系的，属性相克，一般我都没办法靠他太近，我一直都很崇拜他！……所以想送给他。” 

羽生结弦依旧没说话，就只是沉默。 

有的人面上不显，其实内心非常的不快乐。 

他悄悄偏过头去看另一端在教着其他学生练习融合魔法的金博洋，他的魔法师身穿红衣，笑的灿烂，煞是好看，一如坠入凡间的天使。羽生结弦若有所思又有些惆怅，这样的人果然谁都喜欢啊。 

还好这个人是他的。 

这一生都是。 

羽生结弦瞥过满怀期待却又胆怯的少年，无奈地向他伸出手，说：“想去送就去送吧，我跟你一起。” 

“诶？真的可以吗？”少年连忙抓住羽生结弦的手。 

说罢羽生结弦就带着少年浮空飞行起来，直直落到刚好空闲的金博洋面前。特别的流星群在冰系魔法师脚下显出，随着飞行距离缩减渐变至直末尾消逝，像踏着无数碎星，闪耀如钻。 

金博洋就这么看着羽生结弦在他面前从天而降，话还未说出口，倒是先笑了。 

就像许多年的那天，他跟着羽生送他的那朵冰玫瑰一路飞行，越过长空与飞鸟，就此降落。 

“嗨。”羽生结弦松开少年的手，率先向金博洋打了个招呼，金博洋不明所以地看着这两个人。 

被盯着的少年有些不好意思，下意识地退后了一步，也不知是因为属性问题相克排斥，还是因为见到金博洋开始紧张害羞，完全不敢说话。羽生结弦显然注意到这个细节，不动声色地也跟着少年退了一步，未显突兀。 

随后羽生结弦即兴地跟金博洋行了个见面礼，指了指少年跟自己。 

“这是你的小崇拜者。”羽生结弦真诚道，笑着眉眼如月，“和你的大崇拜者。” 

“……”金博洋一愣，半秒才后知后觉地笑出声，思考了一会笑出小虎牙，应道：“那，很高兴认识你们？” 

“与你相遇很高兴。”羽生结弦配合地点点头，转头示意着少年，“也许见面还需要花？” 

少年这才如梦初醒一般回过神来，涨红着脸，低头不知所措几次才重新抬头看着金博洋，结结巴巴地出声，“我、我，很、很高兴，认识您！我叫艾、艾狄，很高兴认识你！我是说……我，我想把这朵花送给你！我一直都很崇拜你！！” 

金博洋显然没想到这次是一次粉丝现场见面会，感到猝不及防，看着名唤艾狄的少年递过来的向日葵感到苦恼，身为火属性的魔法师其实很少触碰木属性的事物，平时除了同样木属性但更温和的金杨之外，基本上都不怎么接触其他相克的魔法师。可少年的心意如此，怎么好拒绝呢？ 

更何况当着羽生的面收其他魔法师的花，多不好意思。 

“谢谢你。很高兴认识你啊！”金博洋最后还是收下了少年递过来的花，将它小心仔细地收起来，看着他温和道，“这么漂亮的向日葵，非常感谢！” 

“不不不！您不要嫌弃就好！”艾狄见金  
博洋收下了花，忙摆手道，心里惊喜地不得了，满脸都写着高兴开心兴奋激动幸福，向羽生结弦跟金博洋鞠了一躬表达感谢，“谢谢！” 

然后他像是不敢再待下去了，害羞地像一只快乐的小蜜蜂，一下子就飞走，飞行像踏着音符，轻快愉悦，转了几圈才停下来。 

“天呐，现在的孩子都这样吗？”羽生结弦目送着少年远去，笑道，“见到偶像这么激动呀？” 

“应该是害羞地跑掉了。”金博洋也笑道，“那可不行。” 

“说起来，天天见到我好像都没有这么激动呢。”羽生结弦偏过头道。 

金博洋微怔，无奈道：“其实我的心理活动经常就这样。” 

“真的？”羽生结弦笑意越深。 

“也许？”金博洋也不解释，只是抿嘴俏皮一笑，含糊应道，“反正……差不多吧。” 

羽生结弦听罢耸肩微笑也不说话，只是抬起右手慢慢地引着显现出来的冰晶化光为形，让其流动成一朵玫瑰，动作娴熟运转自然，几下就将冰色玫瑰握在手中，他举起手将玫瑰送到金博洋面前。 

在冰雪中怒放盛开的玫瑰，一如被冰河包裹的燃烧火焰，与其相伴而生。 

“今日的玫瑰。”羽生结弦惯例地向金博洋眨眼一笑，送上多年来习惯性幻化的花朵，然后轻轻一动手指，加了个融合魔法，冰色玫瑰花枝系上了一条流光星火，相得映彰，两种魔法蔓延开来交叠重合，难舍难分，最终形成最独特的冰与火。 

“送给我亲爱的魔法师。” 

送上最独一无二的、属于你我的缠绵。 

金博洋接过玫瑰，会意一笑，将它握在手中，施加了个火焰魔法将冰玫瑰上覆加的流光火色加进了透彻的花瓣里，流淌出交融的繁复纹路，华丽绚烂。 

“好看吗？”金博洋晃了晃玫瑰问，这次的融合加固魔法出乎意料地完美。 

“当然好看。”羽生结弦上前抬手拥过金博洋，在他的脸上很快地轻吻了一下，“刚才教那孩子幻化术时，真没想到他想送你花呢！” 

“以前也有人送给你花呀。”金博洋随口道，“讨人喜欢不好吗？” 

“只要天天喜欢就好了。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地回答，“也不是所有人都能喜欢我啊。” 

虽然你在我心里，就是整个世界了。 

你喜欢我就像整个世界都喜欢我。 

金博洋脸微红，也不知该怎么说才好，只能回过头重新轻抱了一下羽生结弦。 

“好吧，那我还是要说，不管怎样，我当然最喜欢你的玫瑰啦。” 

羽生结弦回抱住金博洋，一用力将他拉进怀里，低声道。 

“我的荣幸。” 

02\. 

“嘿，博洋，你衣服上有好多钻，像火焰里有好多星星。” 

“嗯？啊、啊确实是这样……” 

金博洋刚跟朋友随意聊完天结束对话后，转身走出魔法工会。低头看着今天随意穿的红衬衫，上面像落满了钻石与星星，不断地在闪烁。他有些烦恼地扶着额头。 

羽生又趁他不注意在他衣服上加了特殊的碎星魔法…… 

是在向全世界宣告，他，金博洋，是羽生结弦的人呐？ 

“我说。”金博洋飞了半个小时才回到小屋前，踏着流星群按时回家，对着在门前等着他的羽生结弦抱臂道，“怎么总是在我衣服上加碎星啊？” 

“好看呀。”羽生结弦坐在门前花园的秋千上，抬手一挥让放在外木桌上的新做好的小甜花饼飞过来，递到金博洋面前，示意道：“新出炉的哟，你最爱的蜂蜜味。” 

金博洋拿了一小块塞进嘴里，半浮空地原地转了一圈，像是要把身上的星星给甩开。但这种特殊的装饰性魔法一般有专门的解除咒语，也就是说，除非羽生结弦亲自动手解除，否则永远留着。 

至于羽生结弦会不会解除，那当然不会了。 

人好看都是他的，就这么任性。 

“你再这样下去，那我也要往你身上加碎星魔法。”金博洋几口吃完小甜花饼，动动手作势就要下魔法。 

“好啊。”羽生结弦完全不介意，起身张开双臂接住飞落下来的金博洋，刚想抱住对方蹭蹭脸颊，没想到一下子重心不稳就一块抱着摔倒在地，两个人抱着大笑。 

秋日的落叶在此刻随风而起纷纷扬扬，落满一地，铺上枯黄的衣。 

金博洋挣开怀抱转了个身，跟着羽生结弦一起躺在地上，睁开眼睛直直地看向湛蓝无比的天空，倾听风声。不一会儿金博洋一转头就鼻尖贴近羽生结弦的鼻尖，金博洋眨眨眼，凑上去像一只小鸟轻啄了一下对方的脸颊。 

“秋天来了。”羽生结弦就这个躺着的姿势转头跟金博洋说，目光移到对方身上，“星星好像也落下来了。” 

“什么星星？”金博洋边纳闷边给羽生结弦的衣服同样下了碎星魔法，如蓝色的星空里落满了星钻。 

“好了，同款。”金博洋笑出声，满意地看了看两个人身上的“星星”，说：“刚好一对儿。” 

羽生结弦任金博洋笑也任他闹，到最后一转身抱住了金博洋，闭眼就像要入眠。 

“要睡了吗？”金博洋小声问道。 

“有点累。”羽生结弦仍然闭着眼点头回道。 

“所以星星是什么意思？”金博洋也闭着眼靠近怀里自言自语道。 

羽生结弦将金博洋拥的紧了些，“是你啊。” 

——END——


End file.
